


Izwe, un nuevo mundo

by StitchAlien



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill es el dictador del mundo y Tom el líder de la resistencia. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bill lo atrape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Izwe

Mi nombre es Bill Kaulitz, tengo 26 años y soy el dictador del mundo (de lo que queda de él). Para que me entendáis, voy a empezar contándoos cómo llegué a gobernar. Estamos en el año 2501. La humanidad había llegado a un punto de no retorno. 

Lo cierto es que la situación de la gente cada vez era más insostenible desde hacía varios siglos. Había una gran escasez de agua, alimentos y recursos causada por la sobrexplotación de los recursos durante siglos, por la alarmante hiperpoblación mundial (que se había triplicado en los últimos 500 años, habiendo llegado a 21 billones de personas) y por el calentamiento global, lo que hizo que se derritieran los casquetes polares, se desertificara gran parte del mundo entre el ecuador y los trópicos de cáncer y de capricornio y se perdieran millones de hectáreas cultivables. 

La gente se había tenido que ir trasladando sistemáticamente a los territorios más al norte y más al sur del mundo, la gente que vivía en esos territorios, dado que ya tenían sus propias carencias, no querían dejar entrar a nadie para no tener que repartir lo poco que ya tenían, por lo se armaron rebeliones, batallas y guerrillas. Todos estos actos acabaron con 9 billones de personas. 

Así mismo, las enfermedades proliferaban y las medicinas cada vez eran más caras, mientras los ricos y poderosos cada vez se enriquecían más y vivían con más lujos. La gente empezó a atacarles y a robarles lo que tenían. 

Los más poderosos, preocupados por las rebeliones, lanzaron bombas de hidrógeno indiscriminadamente. Acabaron con toda la vida que quedaba en los continentes asiático y americano, dejando sólo vida en el norte de Europa y en el sur de África. Por si no fuera suficiente, cuando ya había muerto toda la población, lanzaron varias bombas nucleares para que no pudieran volver a ser habitados por nadie más. 

Puesto que yo había nacido en lo que antiguamente fue Alemania ( de la que, como en todo el centro y el sur de Europa, solo había edificios sumergidos en arena del desierto y una temperatura de 55ºC como mínimo), había tenido que desplazarme al norte de Europa desde bien joven. 

No voy a mentiros, soy y siempre fui un verdadero hijo de puta. Mis padres y mis hermanos habían muerto cuando yo era muy pequeño debido a una epidemia del virus D, para la cual no existía jura. Solo podías rezar por ser, como yo, inmune a la enfermedad. Al morir todas las personas a las que yo podía querer mínimamente, decidí no querer jamás a nadie. En el mundo en el que vivíamos, solo te podías fiar de tu propia familia (y a veces ni eso) y si tu familia ya no estaba... Querer a alguien sería de ser muy insensato. 

Por eso mismo, avancé al norte de Europa matando a cualquiera que tuviera oportunidad de matar. Cada persona viva era una persona que consumiría agua y comida. Y no había para todos. 

Conseguí entrar a vivir al norte de Rusia engañando a una estúpida llamada Silke. Ella pensaba que la amaba... Y se jugó la vida para llevarme a vivir con ella. Por supuesto, la maté. 

Encontré una situación de relativa seguridad y conocí a Gustav. 

Él era igual que yo, pero, aunque sabíamos que era un error, nos fiamos el uno del otro. Supongo que un ser humano siempre necesita a alguien a quien querer, ya sea un familiar, un amigo o algo así. 

Lo cierto es que nos fue bien de amigos. Por aquel entonces, lo consideraba mi puto hermano y era la única persona de este mundo a la que podía decir que quería y que incluso antepondría mi vida a la suya. Y sé a ciencia cierta que él haría lo mismo, porque se llevó un balazo dirigido hacia mi. Por suerte, le pude curar secuestrando a una niña rica (con la que me divertí mucho... Aunque ella no se divirtió tanto, porque tuve sexo numerosas veces con ella en contra de su voluntad...).

El caso que conseguí que me dieran bastante dinero para vivir bastante bien durante un tiempo y para poder pagar un médico y calmantes y medicinas y Gustav se curó. 

Para que dejara de violar a la chica, ella me dijo que si paraba, me contaría una cosa que querría saber. Yo no me fiaba de ella, pero accedí. Planeaba romper mi promesa de todos modos... Me contó que todos los poderosos planeaban trasladarse al sur de África matar a todos los que viviéramos en Europa, ya que estaba floreciendo una revolución. 

Conseguimos meternos en el avión privado de un ricachón sin que se diera cuenta y llegar al sur de África. 

Solo quedaba habitable lo que habían sido Botswana y Zimbabue. Los territorios al este y al sur estaban totalmente cubiertos por el mar y los territorios al norte eran desiertos. Afortunadamente, aunque al principio el clima era totalmente árido, en pocos años se cambió tanto el clima del mundo, que en ese pequeño territorio habitable, había un clima favorable para la agricultura y temperaturas que variaban desde los 0ºC hasta los 35ºC.

También tuvimos suerte en el idioma. Como había gente de tantos lugares del mundo, todos hablaban en inglés. 

Tal y como había dicho la chica de aquella vez, a los dos meses nos enteramos de que los ricos habían hecho lo mismo que habían hecho con América y con Asia. Con lo cual, vivíamos en la única zona del mundo habitable. La gente se organizaba como podía, y la calidad de vida era una mierda, aunque comparada con la calidad de vida del norte de Europa, era el paraíso. Las ciudades se empezaron a reconstruir. Por lo que pude saber, en el mundo quedábamos tan solo diez millones de personas. Al final, los ricos preocupados por su vida, financiaron la construcción una gran muralla alrededor del territorio tan alta y tan gruesa que pudiera proteger de tsunamis y de posibles catástrofes. Se derribó todo lo construido hasta ese momento (tirando los escombros fuera de las murallas, y se volvió a construir una ciudad en el centro del territorio a la que llamaron Izwe. Alrededor de la ciudad se construyeron en algunos lugares fábricas y en otros lugares, granjas de animales y terrenos cultivables. La construcción de la ciudad entera y de las fábricas y granjas, al igual que la de un sistema de transporte de alta velocidad para los trabajadores, duró como dos años. Los ricos habían tomado el poder, pero la gente cada vez les odiaba más. 

Al poco tiempo, se expandió una epidemia que, para desgracia de los ricos, no podían pararla con poder y dinero. Resulta que era un virus que habíamos traído los que vivíamos en Europa. Se ve que el virus podía manifestarse inmediatamente después de contagiarse o unos años después. Y poco a poco, mucha gente empezó a caer. 

Un vecino nuestro descubrió la cura, pero antes de que la difundiera, le matamos para tenerla solo nosotros. Cuando vimos que quienes no eran ricos empezaban a organizarse para ir en contra de los ricos (y ya quedaban tan solo cuatro millones de personas, de los cuales medio millón eran los que habían sido poderosos), "encontramos" la cura en la casa de nuestro vecino "fallecido por causas naturales". La gente estaba tan contenta que simplemente nos creyó. Repartimos la cura entre los que se estaban revolucionando y, con labia y sobre todo, muchas mentiras, conseguimos ser sus líderes. Nos metimos a casa de los ricos en manada y no tuvieron más remedio que reunirse. Les quitamos todo lo que tenían y los convertimos en esclavos. 

Los que se habían revolucionado nos veían como sus salvadores. Les habíamos llevado la cura de la epidemia y habían llegado a la victoria "gracias" a nosotros, con lo cual, nos nombraron los nuevos líderes de la ciudad. 

Con astucia, llegué a ser el dictador. Gustav se desentendió. Me había dicho: 

-El megalómano aquí eres tú, Bill. Yo solo quiero vivir bien y hacer lo que me salga de los huevos con total impunidad. Lo demás todo pa ti -me reí cuando me dijo eso, pensaba compartir el poder con él pensando que estaba de broma, pero resultó decirlo en serio.

-Si cambias de opinión, eres la única persona con la que estaría dispuesto a compartir cualquier cosa que tuviera.

-Ya lo sé, hermano -me apretó el hombro. 

Lo que ocurrió después, fue gracias al mucho conocimiento de historia de Gustav y a la mucha labia que yo tenía. 

Gustav me dijo que tenía que encaminar mi discurso hacia causas que podría defender cualquiera, como la revolución, la libertad, la justicia, pero a su vez encaminarla a la venganza. Todo ello, para tapar mis verdaderas intenciones de ansia de poder. Disfrazar el absolutismo de algo que a cualquiera le pudiera parecer bien. 

-Tienes que hacer como Stalin. Stalin decía que era revolucionario y comunista, pero en realidad no era nada de eso. Era un fascista. Y por eso llegó tan alto, porque a los fascistas o a los nazis con el brazo en alto y la esvástica, los ves ya venir. A los fascistas que van de comunistas, no los ves venir hasta que ya es tarde. Y si son listos, no se descubre hasta años después de que han muerto. Y para que no te descubran, tienes que hacer una cosa muy sencilla. Tienes que incluir a la gente en una causa común a la que apoyar y crearle enemigos a "la causa". Generar en el pueblo odio y deseos de venganza hacia esos enemigos de "la causa". ¿A quienes puedes proclamar los enemigos? A los que antes fueron los poderosos y a los que ahora les han quitado los recursos y el poder. Son gente a la que ya odian, solo hay que explotar ese odio. Haz que quienes pertenezcan a "la causa" vivan decentemente y explota ese odio hacia los "enemigos", y entonces, cada vez que pase algo malo les podrás culpar a ellos, y los que pertenecen a "la causa" te adorarán porque te verán como alguien que hace que vivan bien y que les protege de "los malos". Y por supuesto, tú podrás tener esclavos, lujos, mujeres... Tú, y yo también, por supuesto -nos reímos los dos- Viviremos como Dioses. -me quedé pensativo, meditando sus palabras. Llevaba toda la razón. Tenía que seguir como hasta ahora, engañándoles y haciéndoles creer que era de los suyos, pero también intentar que vivieran bien para que me pudieran apoyar y pudiera mantener siempre mi poder. 

Cogimos a los que habían sido los poderosos, les hicimos esclavos y les hicimos trabajar en las fábricas, en las granjas y en los campos. 

Habíamos creado un ejército para que defendieran la causa. Esos soldados protegían el palacio donde vivíamos Gustav y yo y controlaban a los esclavos. Hay que decir que la estrategia de hacerles odiarles funcionada. Los soldados eran unos auténticos hijos de puta. Yo utilizaba un uniforme militar para que la gente me viera más identificado con la causa (y, para qué engañarnos, porque estaba condenadamente bueno con él puesto). 

Mientras, dado que la ciudad se construyó para diez millones de personas y quedaban tres y medio viviendo allí, se redistribuyeron los pisos, dejando casas enormes para toda la población y surgieron tiendas, talleres artesanos, restaurantes, parques, piscinas, centros comerciales... Todo tipo de territorios recreativos y de trabajo. La gente trabajaba en esos sitios. Alguien tenía que desempeñar esos trabajos y no queríamos que los esclavos trabajaran en el sector servicios. Ni nosotros ni la gente que pertenecía a "la causa". Dado que les odiaban, no querían verles. 

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de la educación. La ciencia había llegado hacía dos siglos a la capacidad de transformar unos átomos en otros añadiéndoles y quitándoles protones, neutrones y electrones. De esta manera, se podía conseguir cualquier sustancia a partir de cualquier otra. Era un gran método, ya que se podía generar cualquier cosa y se podían reciclar completamente, con lo cual, se tenían recursos ilimitados. ¿Qué ocurrió? Que a los poderosos esto les perjudicaba, porque no podían darle a la población todo lo que necesitaban ilimitadamente, ya que perderían dinero o poder, así que ocultaron esa tecnología. En laboratorios en los sótanos de sus casas creaban las materias primas y así consiguieron que funcionaran las fábricas, los transportes y todo eso. Lo cierto es que eran gilipollas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban que les podría durar todo eso escondido en una ciudad tan pequeña y rodeada de murallas? Cuando la gente vivía en muchos lugares del mundo, podrían mentir y decir que conseguían las materias en unos u otros lugares, ¿pero aquí? ¿No se les ocurrió creer que tarde o temprano alguien se preguntaría que de dónde salía lo que se utilizaba en las fábricas? En fin, me daba igual. A mi solo me importaba yo. Y Gustav. De hecho yo sé que si hubiera sido rico y poderoso fuera de aquí habría hecho lo mismo y habría ocultado esta tecnología de todo el mundo. Pero tuve suerte de no ser rico y poderoso. Mira cómo habían acabado, y mira lo bien que me pintaba a mi el futuro. Y esto de que existieran muchos avances que no se conocieran no solo era en el campo de la ciencia y la tecnología, sino también en el área de ciencias de la salud. Muchos remedios baratos podían curar gran parte de las enfermedades conocidas. Bueno, volviendo al tema de la educación que es a lo que iba. Decidimos no enfocar la educación en la investigación, sino en transmitir conocimientos técnicos. Básicamente, saber cómo manejar los laboratorios para seguir consiguiendo materias primas, saber construir, arreglar máquinas y construirlas... Nada de investigación, conocimientos técnicos. Y pusimos de profesores a gente con muchos conocimientos en esas áreas, pero muy comprometidos con "la causa". Además de conocimientos técnicos, también permitimos estudiar medicina. Pero poco más. Queríamos evitar la investigación y el progreso. Por un lado, porque la verdad, personalmente tampoco me parecía necesario dada la tecnología que ya poseíamos, y por otro, para evitar que el progreso pudiera poner en una posición delicada mi poder. Las cosas como estaban, estaban perfectas, con lo que no quería arriesgarme a que cambiaran lo más mínimo. 

Así que, de esta manera, aquí estaba, teniendo a todos engañados y a mi favor y rodeado de lujos, esclavos y mujeres y hombres sexys con quienes acostarme y poder hacer lo que yo quisiera. Si alguien se ponía con contra nuestra, la misma gente le acribillaba por ir en contra de "la causa". 

A pesar de esto, sabía que había varias personas queriendo derrocarme, y no pensaba permitirlo.


	2. 2. Interrogatorio

**POV Tom**

  
Bien entrada la noche, nos juntamos los demás disidentes y yo en el sótano de mi casa. Mi nombre es Tom Trümper y yo era el líder de la resistencia.

Yo había visto, desde la distancia, a Bill Kaulitz durante toda nuestra vida. No lo había hecho con intención de hacerlo, no sabía si era el destino, pero aunque nuestros caminos se separaran, siempre acabábamos viviendo cerca. Lo cierto es que yo dudaba bastante que él supiera quién era yo. Había estado toda la vida enamorado de él, a pesar de saber lo mala persona que era y es. Pero le había visto cometer atrocidades. Le había visto matar personas a sangre fría, y hasta divertirse con su agonía. Le había visto secuestrar a una chica y violar a muchas mujeres... No era trigo limpio, y ahora nos gobernaba a todos engañándonos con palabras que para él no significarían nada. Hablaba de justicia, de libertad, de derechos para todos, de que a nadie le faltara de nada... Y yo todos esos derechos los apoyaba, pero no veía justo que hubiera esclavos ni que todos les odiaran. Vale, habían sido unos hijos de puta, pero tratarles así en venganza no nos hacía mucho mejores. Por no hablar de lo engañados que Bill les tenía a todos. Todos darían su puta vida por él y no eran capaces de ver que él sólo era un hijo de puta que hablaba muy bien.

En fin, a lo que iba. Nos habíamos reunido en el sótano de mi casa los líderes de la resistencia. Nos estábamos organizando 100 personas, pero los líderes éramos cinco. Pensábamos asaltar el palacio (aunque pareciera un suicidio), pero un montón de guardias irrumpieron en el sótano y nos empezaron a golpear hasta dejarnos inconscientes.

Me desperté cuando alguien arrojó sobre mi un cubo de agua. Estaba en el suelo atado bocabajo. Alcé la vista y me encontré frente a mi unas botas militares. Subí la vista viendo los pantalones negros, la chaqueta llena de medallas, la corbata y la camisa propias del uniforme militar de gala de Bill Kaulitz. No pude evitar ponerme rojo al mirarle a la cara y ver que, efectivamente, era él, mirándome con aires de superioridad.

-¿Con que tú eres el líder de la resistencia, no? -me dijo él como con desdén.

-No -mentí y me dio una patada en la cara que me hizo escupir sangre. Se empezó a reír.

-Llevas dos días inconsciente... Nos ha dado tiempo a interrogar a tus compañeros... En cuanto vieron cómo le cortamos a uno de ellos las manos con un cuchillo y empezó a suplicar chillando como un cerdo en el matadero, todos soltaron la lengua... Y te señalaron a ti como el líder... -me agarró del pelo y tiró- ¿De verdad me vas a mentir? -no respondí y empecé a llevarme patadas en el estómago intentando no mostrar mi dolor ni confesar. Me colgó los brazos atados en mi espalda a un gancho que colgaba del techo y tiró de él hasta elevarme y desencajarme los hombros. No pude evitar chillar mientras él se reía.

-No pienso decir nada -me miró sonriendo cruelmente.

-Mejor, no sabes lo que me voy a divertir contigo -me quitó la ropa cortándomela con una navaja. Me acojoné. Me iba a violar y lo sabía... Pero aun así no abrí la boca. Cortó las ataduras de mis manos y me caí al suelo. Me recolocó los brazos y me desmayé otra vez. Me desperté atado bocabajo en una mesa con el culo en pompa y las piernas apoyadas en el suelo y atados cada tobillo a una pata de la mesa, y desnudo. Un guardia me vio y salió de ese lugar. A los pocos segundos, entró Bill- ¿Vas a aguantar siempre tan poco? -me dio en la espalda un latigazo de un látigo yo diría que con pinchos que se me clavaron en la espalda y la desgarraron. Apreté los dientes ahogando un grito de dolor notando cómo los clavos incrustados en mi espalda dejaban un amasijo de carne y sangre. De repent,e paró. No podía ver lo que hacía, pero en seguida noté cómo me penetraba a lo bestia sin ningún tipo de preparación, desgarrándome por dentro. Ahogué mis gritos notando cómo me rompía una y otra vez a causa de cada embestida. Cuando acabó conmigo, dejó frente a mi cara la cabeza cortada con los ojos abiertos y una gran mueca de angustia de uno de mis compañeros y me dejó ahí solo. Cuando me noté totalmente solo, rompí a llorar. No pensaba dejar que me viera sufrir.

  
**POV Bill**

No me lo podía creer al verle ahí. Era el capullo del que llevaba enamorado toda mi vida, el que siempre frustraba mis planes y el que siempre me miraba con superioridad. Era absurdo... No le había matado porque sabía que estaba enamorado de él, pero aun sabiéndolo, solo quería quitármelo de la cabeza. Y ahora vi mi oportunidad... Le iba a destrozar tanto que le iba a hacer odiarme y desearme lo peor. Así, conseguiría odiarle yo.

Me fui a comer y me di cuenta de que Tom llevaba tres días sin comer ni beber nada. Le llevé un vaso de agua y un poco de pan porque a pesar de todo, no quería matarle.

Entré en las mazmorras y le oí llorar. Al ver que me acercaba, giró la cara y contuvo sus sollozos como pudo.

-No seas llorica, esto no ha hecho más que empezar -le desaté y le llevé a la celda de al lado en la que había un camastro y una mesita. Dejé ahí el agua y el pan y le dejé tumbarse- Vamos, come. No tengo todo el día -prácticamente se tragó el chusco de pan duro y el vaso de agua.

-Tengo más hambre y más sed.

-Muy bien, soñar es gratis... De momento disfruta de que vas a poder dormir, mañana empieza el interrogatorio.

Salí de ahí y me fui a tumbar. Ordené a una esclava muy sexy (a la que obligaba a ir prácticamente desnuda) traerme la comida y dármela.

  
**POV Tom**

Me quedé ahí, temblando de frío, desesperado. Me sentía solo, angustiado y muy sucio. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Contar todo lo que sé? ¿Y luego? Morirían todos por mi culpa. Y me torturarían hasta matarme. Me iban a torturar de todos modos... Así que aguantaría sin quejarme en la medida de lo posible. Me envolví en la raída y sucia manta, a pesar del asco que me daba que tocara mi piel desnuda. Pero era eso o pasar frío... Y aun así tenía frío. Al final, me dormí de puro agotamiento, pero tuve muchas pesadillas relacionadas con todo lo que había pasado hoy. Me desperté sudando frío y gritando. Me di cuenta de dónde estaba y enterré mi cara en mis manos llorando. Por suerte, Bill solo llegó cuando yo ya pude calmarme.

-¿Me estabas esperando? -dije sonriendo de lado- ¿Te gustó el polvo de ayer? ¿Quieres otro? -no respondí y me dio un tortazo- Menudo maleducado... Ya hablaremos del tema. Vamos, tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que hay que hablar -me cogió del brazo y me hizo andar hasta una sala en la que había una mesa llena de cosas que dolían sólo de verlas, una silla en medio y un lavabo lleno de mierda. Me ataron a la silla y Bill se sentó a mi lado fumándose un cigarrillo- ¿Fumas? -me preguntó. No sabía si era algún tipo de pregunta trampa, pero asentí, quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios y me lo puso en los míos dejándome darle una calada. Lo quitó de mis labios y expulsé el humo.

-¿Porqué me das tabaco?

-Porque he de reconocer que eres alguien muy sexy, y quería ver cómo te quedaba un cigarrillo en la boca -me dijo comiéndome con la mirada- Piensa que te va a beneficiar... -se levantó y cogió un hacha y se sentó a mi lado. Le miré asustado- ¿Sabes porqué te va a beneficiar? Responde...

-¿Me... darás tabaco? -dije mucho más acojonado de lo que jamás admitiría. Se rió.

-Me resultas incluso tierno... Te daré todo el tabaco que quieras si te portas bien... Pero no, no me refería a eso. Digo que te beneficia porque... Tendrás tu precioso cuerpo entero. Este mismo hacha lo usé para cortarles dedos y... otros miembros -me apretó ligeramente el paquete con la mano- a tus compañeros antes de matarlos. Pero tú piensa que... Por muy mal que te trate... No voy a destrozar tu belleza de esa manera. Puedo ser muy persuasivo con métodos que no dejan marca, e incluso dejarte cicatrices que... Te darán un aire muy sexy de tipo duro. Si te haré hasta un favor, ¿no crees? -me dijo al oído. Cerré los ojos mareado- Mírame -me cogió con fuerza del mentón- Si tú te portas bien y obedeces... Todo esto acabará antes.

-No te creo... -me atreví a decir, soltó el hacha y me apagó el cigarrillo en el cuello. Apreté los dientes.

-Pues deberías... Serías mi esclavo sexual... Y podría hacerte disfrutar mucho.

-Yo no quiero ser tu esclavo sexual... Y dudo mucho que me hicieras disfrutar... -me dio un tortazo.

-Créeme... Me acabarás suplicando ser mi esclavo sexual... Y cuando lo seas, me suplicarás que te folle bien fuerte... Lo cierto es que... Cuando pretendo que otra persona sienta placer... Sé cómo volverle loco... Pero bueno... Dado que te niegas a colaborar por las buenas... -me cubrió toda la cabeza con una tela- Tendré que comenzar con el interrogatorio en serio -tumbó el respaldo de la silla en el suelo de una patada. Juraría que me partí algún hueso de los brazos o de las manos, que estaban atados tras la silla. Volcó un cubo de agua sobre mi cabeza haciendo que por culpa de la tela el agua se metiera por mis fosas nasales y por mi garganta provocando una sensación de ahogo muy desagradable. Empecé a toser, pero no me dio tregua, porque volcó otro cubo, y otro, y así hasta cinco. Tosía y jadeaba desesperado. Me retiró por un momento la tela de la cara.

-¿Me vas a decir ya lo que necesito? Es tan sencillo como decirme dónde tienes la lista de gente. Y podrán elegir entre ser esclavos o entre morir fusilados. No es tan terrible. No sufrirán. ¿Vas a hablar? -negué aprovechando cada segundo de aire sin dejar de toser. Se sentó en mi estómago y aplastó aún más mis muñecas. Grité de dolor- ¿Ves esos cubos de ahí? -asentí- Tienen agua llena de hielo. La temperatura de el agua es dos grados. Dos grados menos y se convertiría en hielo... Si el agua helada entra por tus fosas nasales sentirás como si te ardieran las entrañas. ¿Cuántos cubos serías capaz de aguantar antes de desmayarte? ¿Quieres comprobarlo o prefieres hablar? No seas idiota y habla. No aguantes todo esto por gente que no lo aguantaría por ti

-Me da igual esa gente -me armé de valor- No soy un traidor y no hablaré.

-Muy bien -me volvió a cubrir la cabeza con la tela y comenzó a volcarme los cubos de agua helada... Como él había predicho, no tardé mucho en desmayarme.

Cuando me desperté, supuse que habían pasado varias horas porque estaba seco, tal y como estaba el suelo. Bill no se encontraba ahí, solo varios guardias mirándome con odio. En cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierto, salieron a avisar a Bill.

Volvió a entrar y me miró.

-¿Ya se ha despertado el bello durmiente? -dijo sonriendo de lado- Has estado diez horas desmayado. Yo estaba a punto de irme a dormir, pero habrá que seguir con el interrogatorio, ¿no crees? ¿Sigues sin querer hablar? -no contesté- Vaya, veo que sí... -levantó mi silla y me empezó a retorcer los huesos rotos. Grité pero me negué a hablar- Lleváoslo, le tenéis que lavar bien y secar. Vamos a llamar a un médico para que le escayole los brazos y le vamos a dejar... ¿Cuatro días? Mmm... Una semana, mejor. Le vamos a dejar una semana en la celda 509 -los guardias no se aguantaron una carcajada y me cogieron. Me llevaron apretándome de los huesos rotos hasta otra habitación. Me lavaron con agua helada y me secaron. Me llevaron a la celda donde había dormido la noche anterior y el médico me recolocó los huesos y me puso la escayola. Le vi hablar con Bill.

-Si va a meterle en esa celda, al menos que sea vestido, o no sobrevivirá -Bill asintió y me trajo ropa bastante gruesa que, al menos, consiguió quitarme el frío. Me llevó hasta una celda tan estrecha que cabía de pie pero no me podía sentar ni tumbar aunque quisiera. ¿Iba a estar una semana ahí? Le miré intentando que mi mirada no fuera suplicante.

-Te permitiré salir una vez al día para que puedas comer y beber algo, pero no te voy a permitir sentarte -me dijo mirándome serio- Pero recuerda, que esto puede acabar cuando lo decidas. Me metió ahí y... Ahí me quedé. La puerta era sólida. Ni siquiera entraba luz. Me sentí agobiado y claustrofóbico, pero me negué a gritar ni a suplicar que me sacaran de ahí. Me dolían los pies, las piernas y los riñones, pero aguanté todo lo que pude. En algún momento tras una eternidad, se abrió la puerta. Era Bill con un plato de arroz y una jarra de agua.

-Yo que tú decidiría una cosa. ¿Tienes mucha sed o prefieres aguantar sin beber nada para no tener necesidad de mear? Como habrás comprobado, ahí dentro hace mucho frío y no te voy a dejar salir para ir al baño. Y si te meas encima, te entrará cistitis. Tú eliges... -me dijo mientras me comía el arroz. Tenía mucha sed. Estaba deshidratado, pero joder, si bebía iba a necesitar hacer pis... Decidí beber agua. Y ya vería qué ocurría después. Bill se encogió de hombros y me volvió a encerrar en la celda. Me agobié mucho más que el día anterior, y las ganas que me entraron de mear varias horas después no ayudaban. Al final me rendí, porque no me podía aguantar más y... Me hice pis. Unos minutos después se abrió la celda. Bill me dejó cambiarme de ropa y secarme con una toalla, pero no limpiarme. Me dio de nuevo de comer y sin decir nada me volvió a encerrar. Y así hasta que, gracias a Dios, acabó la semana. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me encontraba mal y agobiado y, justo cuando el tormento acabó, me desmayé.

me desmayé


	3. 3. Georg

** POV Bill **

Cuando lo saqué de ahí, se habría estampado en el suelo si no llega a ser porque le cogí en brazos. Lo llevé hacia una celda limpia con la cama relativamente cómoda y sábanas y mantas limpias. Llamé al médico y vino a reconocerle. Él seguía inconsciente. Le lavé y le cambié de ropa. Después de eso, el médico le hizo un análisis de sangre. Tenía una anemia severa, además de falta de varias vitaminas y minerales. Y el desmayo probablemente se debiera a cansancio extremo y ansiedad provocada por agobio y claustrofobia. Los huesos de los brazos se le estaban curando satisfactoriamente. El médico dijo que tardaría varios días en despertar y que de ninguna manera debíamos seguir con el interrogatorio hasta que él no le diera el alta. Asentí y les di a los soldados la excusa de que "Si se nos moría, no sabríamos nada", aunque lo cierto es que no quería que se muriera. El médico aconsejó también que le permitiéramos visitas.

Le puso un gotero por el cual se le darían los nutrientes necesarios mientras él estaba inconsciente y me dediqué a investigar si tenía familia o amigos. Solo encontré un amigo. Se llamaba Georg Listing, y he de decir que Gustav perdió los gayumbos al verle. Lo llevé hasta la celda. Me miró con odio extremo, pero no se atrevió a insultarme. Aunque sí a hacerme una petición.

-Amo -así les obligaba a llamarme a todos. Me encantaba que lo hicieran. Alimentaba mi ego considerablemente...- Por favor, suéltelo. Déjeme llevarle a casa...

-No. Tiene que confesar. Y cuando lo haga, de todos modos se quedará aquí. He permitido tus visitas porque el médico lo ha recomendado, y seguiré permitiendo tus visitas siempre y cuando confiese lo que queremos saber.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-Sabemos que es el líder de la resistencia. Queremos tener acceso a la información sobre quiénes más pertenecen a ella, para detenerles -se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Yo no sé dónde guarda las listas donde están apuntadas las demás personas, pero sí sé de unas cuantas personas que pertenecen a la resistencia. Voy a confesar, si a cambio me permite poder estar con él y cuidarle... -me quedé pensativo, pero asentí. Al fin y al cabo, no le habíamos acusado de nada y estaba confesando voluntariamente... Suspiró como asustado- Un papel y boli, por favor -hice que lo trajeran y empezó a escribir. Era una lista larga, de exactamente veinticinco personas, y el primer nombre era el suyo propio. Lo miré con la ceja levantada.

-¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de confesar tu culpabilidad? -asintió.

-Hágame lo que quiera, pero por favor, déjele a él -me quedé mirándole serio.

-No le voy a liberar. Tú has confesado a unos cuantos, pero quedan más. Mira, el único motivo por el que no estás ahora mismo detenido es porque confío en que hayas confesado todo lo que sabes, pero eso no significa que te vayas a quedar sin castigo, ni que él no tenga que confesar todo lo que sabe. De momento te permito cuidarlo, que no es poco. Y respecto a lo que va a pasar contigo, ya lo decidiré -suspiró con una mezcla de emociones en su cara. Se le notaba asustado, triste, preocupado por él y su amigo, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haber hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudarle.

Justo llegó Gustav a la celda y me dijo que saliera para hablar conmigo.

-Tom, ¿quién es ese tío?

-Se llama Georg, es amigo de Tom, el líder de la resistencia.

-Joder, yo quiero con él -me reí.

-¿Quieres que sea tu esclavo sexual? -abrió mucho los ojos sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y eso?

-Pertenece a la resistencia, pero ha confesado todo lo que sabía. Si a ti te gusta, puedo obligarle a ser tu esclavo sexual como "castigo menos leve que al resto, por colaborar", y al resto matarlos o obligarles a ser esclavos como los demás.

-Lo veo, tío, lo veo mucho -sonrió.

-Muy bien, pues ahora se lo comunicaremos. Pero una cosa -miré alrededor para ver que nadie nos escuchara- Me gusta Tom, ¿vale? Quiero quitármelo de la cabeza, y por eso le torturo, para intentar odiarlo. Pero no quiero matarle. Georg es su único amigo y el médico ha recomendado que reciba visitas. Deja que le cuide... -le pedí sumido en un mar de contradicciones en mi cabeza.

-Tom, no es bueno que hagas esto. Si le quieres trátale bien, de otra manera, te odiará y con razón.

-Eso pretendo.

-¿Pero porqué?

-Porque sí, joder. Porque sí.

-Porque tienes miedo... Porque tienes miedo de que te rechace y no te quiera...

-¡NO! ¡DEJA DE DECIR GILIPOLLECES! -grité y me fui- Ven a decirle a Georg la decisión... -puso los ojos en blanco y fuimos a las mazmorras. He de decir que Georg se comió a Gustav con la mirada.

-A partir de ahora, vas a ser su esclavo sexual... Pero tal y como he prometido, tienes permitido cuidar de Tom -se le cambió la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

-Es tu puto castigo. Y yo que tú, sería complaciente. Si lo eres, te irá bien. Si no lo eres, puedes acabar muy jodido. Tú verás lo que te compensa... -se mordió la lengua para no soltar ningún comentario que pudiera ponerle en peligro a él o a Tom. Y se giró a mirar a Tom. Llegó el médico a hacerle una exploración y nos pidió a todos que saliéramos y que iba a tardar bastante. Entonces, Gustav aprovechó.

  
** POV Gustav **

-Georg, ¿verdad? -asintió sin saber dónde meterse- Yo me llamo Gustav -asintió- Ven conmigo -ok, lo cierto es que me había fascinado demasiado como para ordenarle acostarse conmigo o algo de eso... Pero, a pesar de todo, parecía que yo le gustaba. Me siguió hasta mi habitación sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir y le besé. Al principio, se resistió, pero luego me siguió el beso y tomó el control de la situación. He de admitir que yo me dejé gustoso. Me empujó contra la cama y empezó a desnudarse y a desnudarme sin dejar de repartir besos y mordiscos por todo mi pecho. Me metió sus dedos a la boca y lamí haciendo caso a su muda orden. Tal vez debería impedirlo, tal vez debería tomar el control de la situación, pero... Lo cierto es que me gustaba demasiado y nuestras erecciones rozando... Anulaban mi capacidad de decisión. Me metió los dedos y me abrí más de piernas dándole paso a que me llenara con toda su extensión... Que era mucha, he de añadir. Empezó a empujar con fuerza, rapidez y firmeza, provocando en mi oleadas de placer y gemidos. Me agarré a las sábanas y me dejé follar como un animal (y sin condón, que era lo que más me debería preocupar, a pesar de que no lo hacía lo más mínimo. No es que me pudiera preñar, pero las enfermedades siempre estaban ahí...). Me masturbé llenando al poco nuestros estómagos de semen. Al correrme, apreté el culo y le hice correrse a él también. Entre jadeos, continuamos devorando nuestras bocas.

-Creo... Que al final mi situación va a resultar no ser tan mala -dijo él.

-Estoy dispuesto a colaborar para que sea... satisfactoria para ambos -volvió a devorar mis labios.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué implica esta nueva situación? ¿Me vas a follar tú también? -dijo claramente provocándome. Me subí encima de él tomando yo el control y ésta vez cambiaron las tornas. Le dejé el cuerpo lleno de marcas de mis dientes, dominándole y haciéndole estremecerse entre mis brazos, embestida tras embestida hasta que, a la vez, llegamos al clímax. Salí de él.

-Así me gusta... Que te portes bien, esclavo -se rió habiendo averiguado el escaso peligro que suponía confiar en mi.

-Lo haré... Siempre que sea recíproco...

-Amo -añadí yo.

-Amo... -dijo él- Y dime... ¿Puedo ir a ver a Tom? No creo que mi fusil pueda disparar más veces...

-Sí, claro... Cuando quieras... -se vistió y prácticamente salió corriendo. Me quedé en la cama pensativo. Estábamos de buen rollo, ¿no? Eso esperaba...

  
** POV Bill **

Pasó un mes sin que él despertara. El médico me lo negaba, pero yo sospechaba que le estaba sedando. No tenía sentido que estuviera tanto tiempo inconsciente de otra manera. Como sea, Georg y Gustav tenían muy buena relación. Guardaban muy bien las apariencias. Georg en público fingía temor y obediencia, pero yo notaba a Gustav ¿enamorado? Sí, estaba seguro. Y estaba seguro de que el único muerdealmohadas no era Georg precisamente...

El caso, que "casualmente", cuando Tom tuvo los brazos curados, despertó. Yo estaba en la celda vigilando. Vio primero a Georg. Enfocó la vista y vio dónde estaba.

-¿Cómo es posible... que estés aquí? -le dijo a Georg con una voz rasposa y débil.

-Buff... Es una larga historia -dijo él.

-Quiero saberlo -exigió.

-Bueno... El médico recomendó que recibieras visitas de seres queridos y Kaul... el amo -dijo al acordarse de que estaba ahí- permitió que viniera... Estabas destrozado y sabía que tú nunca confesarías, y menos aún que me entregarías... Así que... Conté todo lo que sabía.

-¿Todo? -preguntó intentando parecer escandalizado sin éxito.

-Todo... Mi castigo fue ser esclavo sexual de Gustav.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Porque no quería que te torturaran por no traicionarme... Así que decidí que no necesitaras hacerlo... Te libré en la medida de lo posible de todo lo que te fueran a hacer, pero no ha sido suficiente. Tom, habla -pidió.

-No... lo haré.

-No seas estúpido. No vale la pena. En los que tú confiabas te traicionaron a la primera de cambio. ¿De verdad te crees que el resto de la gente no lo haría?

-Yo no... -tosió- traicionaré a nadie.

-No seas capullo...

-Eres tú el capullo. Jamás te habría delatado... Ahora tienes que ser un esclavo sexual... Por imbécil.

-Porque para mi eres como mi hermano, capullo. Por eso.

-¿Te trata bien? -me miró como sin saber qué responder. Puse los ojos en blanco y salí fuera, aunque seguí escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Él en ningún momento me ha obligado a nada realmente. Delante de todos guardamos las apariencias, pero en privado nos llevamos muy bien, y en la cama nos entendemos más que bien... No soy un esclavo realmente, no me trata como a uno. Aunque tengamos que disimular a ojos que el resto... No lo soy.

-Me alegro... -dijo él.

-Hazme a mi alegrarme y confiesa. Me importas más tú que ellos.

-Olvídalo -suspiró. Justo llegó el médico y entró a la habitación, haciendo que Georg saliera. Georg y yo nos quedamos escuchando.

-Puedo intentar alargarte el alta tres o cuatro días, pero el amo no es estúpido... Te he estado sedando hasta que se te han curado los brazos para que no siguieran interrogándote, pero creo que sospecha algo... No puedo alargarlo más. Mi consejo es que confieses...

-Dame el alta ya mismo si quieres, pero no confesaré.

-El caso es que no quiero, pero podré evitarlo... Tú ya estás completamente sano. Ahora te sentirás un poco mareado por los efectos del sedante, pero en tres horas como mucho, se habrán pasado totalmente los efectos y estarás bien. Voy a alargar tu alta todo lo que pueda... Pero deberías confesar... -Georg me miró preocupado y yo entré en la habitación.

-De eso nada... Agradece, doctor, que no te castigue a ti. Solo me acabas de confirmar lo que ya me imaginaba. En cuatro horas volveremos a interrogarte -dije yo y salí para ordenar que prepararan la sala de interrogatorios.


	4. 4. Solo quiero que esto acabe

** POV Tom **

Me aferré al brazo de Georg.

-No... -dije desesperado.

-Tom, dime lo que sabes. Dímelo a mi.

-No puedo.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque confesarás.

-Pero tú no lo harás. Solo le estás contando todo a un amigo. No puedo evitar que te lleven. Créeme que lo he intentado, pero no puedo... Tom, por favor, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi. Me preocupas.

-No puedo... Sería traicionarme a mi mismo y a mis principios y no puedo... -dije acongojado, asustado y agobiado- Déjame dormir un poco... -pedí deseando que todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla. Le noté bufar molesto, pero no dijo nada más. Me desperté oyendo unas voces.

-Por favor, no. Se lo suplico, no se lo lleve -oí la voz de Georg y me empezó a faltar el aire.

-¡Silencio! -Bill elevó la voz y me estremecí. Se acercó a mi para zarandearme pero me hice el dormido. Él lo notó y se cabreó...- ¡LEVANTA! -me tiró del brazo y me caí de la cama. No me hice mucho daño, aunque sospechaba que no me iba a durar mucho este estado. Me puse de pie como pude y me quedé esperando a que dijera algo. Me cogió del brazo y me obligó a avanzar hasta la misma sala de la otra vez. En la puerta, me aferré al marco para no entrar, pero él la cerró de un portazo dándome en los dedos, haciendo que gritara de dolor y consiguiendo que me soltara.

En la sala solo había dos tablas puestas en forma de cruz pero como si fueran una mesa. Me hicieron tumbarme.

-No es necesario que sufras todo esto... Puede acabar ya mismo -cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dejé hacer.

Lo primero que noté fue cómo miles de pinchos se me clavaban en las muñecas, en los muslos y en los tobillos. Apreté la mandíbula intentando no mostrar el miedo y el dolor.

-¿Vas a hablar ya? -respiré agitadamente y negué.

Me metieron un trapo en la boca hasta la garganta (luego supe que el trapo fue para que no vomitara), enrollaron más alambre de espino en mi estómago, pero sin apretar.

Metieron dos tubos por mi nariz haciendo que no pudiera respirar apenas y empezaron a meter agua directamente a mi estómago. Al poco rato, noté cómo se inflaba mi estómago.

Era horrible, me ahogaba, sentía como si fuera a reventar por dentro, y cuanto más se inflaba mi estómago, más se clavaban los pinchos contra él. Noté cómo el agua se salía de mi estómago, pero el trapo de la boca le impedía terminar el camino. Lloré y jadeé, hasta que en algún momento, perdí el conocimiento.

** POV Bill **

Le quitamos los alambres, los tubos de la nariz y el trapo de la boca. Al darle la vuelta y a pesar de estar inconsciente, todo el contenido de su estómago se vació en el suelo.

El médico le examinó para comprobar que despertaría y le dejamos en esas tablas bocabajo y atado concuerdas hasta que despertara. Una hora después despertó lloroso y tembloroso. Respiré hondo para que mi mente dejara de gritarme que parara de hacerle esto.

Humedecí una vara y empecé a golpear su espalda su culo y sus muslos, haciendo que el propio golpe cortara y abriera su piel.

Él gritó y gritó hasta que decidimos parar. Le desatamos y le violamos uno tras otro. Le dejamos en el suelo tendido desnudo y ensangrentado y salimos de ahí para que"recapacitara".

La culpabilidad me golpeaba y yo no podía ser capaz de pensar.

Irrumpí en el cuarto de Gustav, que estaba abrazando a Georg, quien no dejaba de llorar. Al ver el panorama salí. Necesitaba alcohol.

Cogí a una de las esclavas y me la llevé a la habitación. Hice que se desnudara y tuve sexo con ella totalmente alcoholizado.

Me quedé dormido en algún momento.

 

** POV Tom **

Lloré y grité hasta quedarme sin voz. En medio de mi ataque de ansiedad solo pensé en acabar con todo de una vez. Sí, podría hablar, pero nada me aseguraba que hablando pararía todo esto. Me levanté como pude y cogí un cuchillo que había encima de la mesa. Me rajé las muñecas y me tendí en el suelo temblando de frío, notando como la vida se me escapaba...

 

** POV Bill **

Me despertaron mis guardias.

-Amo... El prisionero ha intentado suicidarse. Le hemos encontrado medio muerto -se me clavó muy dentro eso- Hemos llamado inmediatamente al médico y se lo ha llevado a una de las habitaciones del palacio y no deja entrar a nadie, solo al esclavo de Gustav... -me levanté y me vestí con el uniforme olvidándome la gorra bajo la cama y me metí en la habitación, aun en contra de lo que había dicho el médico.

-No voy a permitir que se le toque un pelo hasta que no esté completamente recuperado. Si quiere continuar aquí, muy bien, siempre y cuando no entorpezca su recuperación -normalmente le habría partido la cara, pero no quería que Tom muriera. Los remordimientos me acosaban, pero me deshacía de ellos como podía.

Georg entró en el cuarto y me atacó. Me reventó la cara a hostias. Me habría defendido si me hubiera esperado el ataque. Él estaba tan furioso que yo no daba abasto.

-¡CABRÓN! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! -me gritaba rojo de furia. Se le veía hasta la vena del cuello hinchada. Los guardias le separaron de mi y empezaron a pegarle una paliza, pero les ordené que pararan y que viniera Gustav inmediatamente.

-¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE ENSEÑARLE MODALES A TU ESCLAVO! -grité sabiendo que no le iba a hacer nada. Gustav sacó a Georg del brazo de la habitación.

 

** POV Gustav **

-¿Estás loco? -le dije una vez en mi habitación- Podrías estar muerto. Te podría haber torturado hasta matarte.

-Y va a torturar hasta matar a mi puto hermano -me respondió furioso.

-Cálmate.

-¡NO! -bramó.

-Joder, Georg, escúchame -grité yo- Me ha dicho a mi que te enseñe modales porque sabe que no te voy a hacer nada. Pero como no disimulemos, ni yo le voy a poder frenar de hacerte cualquier cosa. Eso, o se vengará de ti a través de Tom. ¿Eso quieres? -me miró alterado, respiró hondo y pareció calmarse un poco. Se sentó en la cama, rendido.

-No, no quiero eso... Preferiría queme hiciera a mi cualquier cosa a que se lo haga a Tom.

-No puedes evitarlo. Ni siquiera yo puedo, y te aseguro que lo he intentado por ti. Si de verdad quieres ayudar a Tom, convéncele de que cuente todo -la emprendió a golpes con el moviliario. No le detuve. Le entendía y sinceramente quería ayudar a Tom, por él.

 

** POV Bill **

Se me llevó una enfermera para curarme los golpes.

-Ese esclavo se ha pasado con usted, amo. Le ha dejado la cara como un cuadro.

-Me imagino...

-Está muy mal, le va a doler -dijo ella con cara de pena (Sobra decir que ella era de las que pertenecían a "la causa" y me apoyaba firmemente).

-Da igual, cúrame.

-¿Le importa si le hago una pregunta... personal? -fruncí el ceño y suspiré.

-Supongo que no... Hazla.

-¿Le gusta el prisionero, verdad? -levanté la ceja.

-¿En qué te basas para creer eso?

-En cómo le mira y en la culpabilidad que su rostro refleja -suspiré. Era absurdo negarlo. Aunque le mintiera, sabía la verdad.

-Sí, sí me gusta.

-¿Y porqué no le perdona la vida? Quiero decir, no piense que lo digo por traicionarle -se apresuró a justificarse- Lo digo por usted. Porque sea feliz... -me reí amargamente.

-No te preocupes, ya sé que no lo has dicho por traicionarme -suspiró aliviada- Simplemente no puedo quererle y tengo que olvidarle como sea... -ella puso cara de disconformidad, pero no dijo nada. Supuse que no quería contradecirme. Me hizo bastante daño, pero no me quejé. Cuando acabó dijo.

-Bueno, ya he terminado. ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, gracias -me sonrió y salió de ahí. No era mi fuerte ser amable con nadie pero, en primer lugar, debía guardar las apariencias, y en segundo lugar, esta chica me recordaba mucho a mi madre cuando yo era niño...

Salí de ahí y volví a la habitación donde estaba Tom. El médico le había curado y vendado todas las heridas, pero seguía inconsciente. Me quedé ahí y, cuando el médico salió de la habitación, me llevé las manos a la cara intentando aclarar mis pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos y me miró asustado,sin que una sola sílaba saliera de su boca.

-¿Crees que vas a poder quitarte la vida? No te lo vamos a permitir. Vas a confesar, tarde o temprano lo harás, y luego, serás mi esclavo sexual -me levanté y salí de la habitación. Iba a permitirle recuperarse totalmente antes de volver a interrogarle.

 

** POV Georg **

Me enteré de que Tom había despertado y fui corriendo a verle.

-¿Cómo estás?

-He... Estado mejor -dijo blanco como la cal sin fuerzas para secarse una lágrima.

-Joder, Tom. Por favor, ríndete ya. No vale la pena que sigas aguantando esto.

-Por favor... No me eches la bronca... Ahora no -suspiré y asentí.

-Al menos me consuela saber cómo le he dejado la cara a ese hijo de puta.

-¿¡Has sido tú!? -se escandalizó- ¿Estás loco? Te van a matar -negué.

-Le ha dicho a Gustav que me castigue él, pero él no me va a hacer nada -me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Aun así... Estás loco. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo? Te vas... a meter en un lío si vuelves a hacerlo.

-Pero no me digas que no da gusto verle así -dije riéndome, pero él hizo una mueca- ¿No? -negó- ¿Y porqué?

-Porque... A pesar de todo... Estoy enamorado de él -me quedé en shock.


	5. 5. Confieso

**POV Bill**

Pasaron tres semanas hasta que se recuperó del todo y... Volvimos a los interrogatorios. Le golpeábamos y violábamos a diario. Y a mi cada día me carcomía más la conciencia.

Un día, se nos fue de las manos y acabó verdaderamente mal. Llamamos al médico, que estaba harto de nosotros.

-Mira, no le podéis volver a interrogar. Punto -dijo tajante. En ese momento tomé una decisión.

-No lo vamos a hacer -pensaba echarnos la bronca, pero ante mi afirmación se quedó pillado sin saber bien qué decir. El doctor le curó y decidió dejarle sedado hasta que estuviera recuperado del todo. Me quedé en la habitación y entró Georg mirándome con odio.

-Te juro que Bill confesará, pero dejad de interrogarle. Lo voy a conseguir de una manera u otra. Pero parad...

-Vamos a parar -le dije sin más. Se quedó igual que el médico. Como no supo qué decir, me llamó hijo de puta por lo bajo y se quedó a velar a Tom. Pasaron los días y el médico decidió dejar de sedarle al ver que ya estaba bien del todo, no sin antes advertirnos que no le tocáramos. Dijo que en unas tres horas despertaría, así que les pedí a los cocineros que hicieran varias pizzas para comer. Cogí una carbonara, sin ningún motivo en especial, fue la primera que pillé, y la puse en una bandeja con agua para llevársela a Tom y que comiera.

 

** POV Tom **

Me desperté desorientado. Vi que estaba en una habitación donde ya había estado y poco a poco, me acordé de todo. Me encogí y empecé a llorar. Me habían destrozado, no era capaz de seguir. Tenía miedo... Mucho. Estaba anulado. Oí abrirse la puerta y empecé a gritar histérico.

-Voy a confesar, ¡lo haré! Pero no me hagáis nada más. Toda la información está en un falso fondo del buzón de mi casa. Ya no mas -sollocé- Ya no más... -escondí mi cara en la almohada y oí como si depositara algo en la mesa. Salió un momento de la habitación quien quiera que hubiera entrado y me di cuenta de que había sido Bill cuando le dijo a uno de sus guardias dónde estaba toda la información. Entró y cerró la puerta. Noté hundirse el colchón a mi lado y me tocó el hombro. Me encogí.

-No me violes más, por favor... No puedo más -dije desde la total agonía.

-No te voy a violar, ni a hacer nada. Solo he traído la comida -me atreví a levantar la cabeza y, cuando pude enfocar la vista empañada con mis lágrimas, vi lo que era... Tenía tanto miedo que no era capaz de contradecirle de modo alguno. Me empezó a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

-Tranquilízate -me dijo y me tomó la cara haciéndome mirarle- Respira. A la vez que yo -conseguí calmarme, pero estaba aterrado- ¿Qué te pasa? Si no te gusta la pizza te puedo traer otra...

-No... Es eso -dije sollozando- Soy alérgico a los champiñones -me atreví a decir esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

-Bueno, pues te traigo otra cosa. ¿De qué te gusta la pizza? -dijo. Parecía hasta preocupado. Me encogí de hombros- ¿Jamón y queso? -preguntó al ver que no respondía. Asentí. Salió de la habitación llevándose la que había traído y me trajo otra. Cuando la vi, prácticamente me la tragué- Te dejo tranquilo... -se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándome solo. Vi entrar a Georg en seguida y me abracé a él roto...

-Tom, tranquilo... Ya ha pasado todo... -sollocé aún más.

-A saber lo que me hacen ahora... Bill dijo que cuando confesara sería su esclavo. Y no quiero que me viole más... -el dolor que sentía era indescriptible.

-Te voy a proteger... No te va a violar más... -me aferré más a él. Estuve todo el día llorando abrazado a él. Me consoló, me animó y me dio fuerzas. Seguía aterrado, pero al menos ya me sentía con fuerzas para no llorar.

 

**POV Bill**

Dejé que se calmara y por la noche, volví con la cena. Georg estaba ahí y eso parecía darle fuerzas. Le dejé permanecer ahí mientras Tom cenaba, pero cuando terminó, le eché de la habitación.

Me miró con miedo y me senté a su lado. Pareció armarse de valor y se atrevió a mirarme.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? -dijo tembloroso.

-Te lo dije... Serás mi esclavo sexual...

-Por favor... -suplicó.

-No te voy a volver a violar -aseguré para que se calmara. Seguía asustado, pero creo que la afirmación le traquilizó- Voy a dejarte unos días que se te pase el miedo. Luego tendrás que cumplir todas mis órdenes... Si te portas bien, seré bueno contigo.

-¿Porqué me odias tanto?

-Créeme... No te odio. Si te odiara lo habrías pasado y lo irías a pasar mucho peor de lo que lo has hecho. Y llámame amo.

-¿Puede volver Georg, amo? -dijo con los ojos llorosos. Asentí y salí de la habitación.

-Puedes dormir con él si Gustav te lo permite -le dije y me fui a por la información que habíamos recogido de su piso. Solo la habían visto tres de los soldados. Uno de ellos lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté fingiendo que me importaba.

-Su hermano... Está en la lista -dijo otro de los guardias al ver que el que lloraba no respondía.

-Maldito traidor -dijo el que lloraba. Me miró- Por favor... No sea muy duro con él -me pidió.

-Los de la lista van a tener la opción o de ser esclavos o de que los matemos. Tu hermano será tu esclavo. Tú decides si tratarle como tal o si dejar que siga libre -dije sentándome en la silla y cogiendo los papeles.

-¿De verdad? -dijo sin creérselo del todo.

-Sí, en serio lo digo. Pero un consejo... Ponle firme -asintió convencido.

-Lo haré. Muchísimas gracias, amo. Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Quiénes son los demás?

-Amigos y familiares de los que eran ricos y que no han sido esclavizados... ¿Algún otro familiar de algún soldado?

-Lo he mirado bien y no.

-Muy bien, pues detenedles a todos. Y ya os he dicho lo que les va a pasar, así que no esperéis órdenes -salí de la habitación y me junté con Gustav.

-Ya me he enterado de que Tom ha confesado. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Será mi esclavo sexual.

-¿Eso qué va a implicar?

-Que hará todo lo que yo diga dentro y fuera de la cama. Si se porta bien, vivirá como un Dios.

-¿Y si no se porta bien?

-Le castigaré.

-¿Cuándo vas a admitir que le quieres?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Ya... Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Georg?

-Le he dicho que si tú se lo permites, puede dormir con Bill -asintió.

-Pues que se quede. Te quiero pedir un favor.

-¿Cual?

-No seas muy duro con él.

-¿Porqué te importa tanto?

-Porque estoy enamorado de Georg... Creo que lo nuestro es solo sexual. Nos llevamos bien, pero no sé si él me quiere. Lo que sí sé es que Tom es como su hermano, y él está sufriendo mucho -suspiré.

-Mira, déjalo. En serio te lo digo -dije agobiado. Asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me fui a la cama y me puse a pensar. El médico era también psicólogo y me había recomendado tratarle. Fui a despertarle y le dije que a partir de mañana le tratara.

Pasó un mes y Tom parecía estar ya bien. El médico le dio el alta y decidí que ya empezaría a ser mi esclavo.

Entre en su cuarto. Todavía me tenia miedo, pero se le notaba bastante mejor.

-Ya te ha dado el médico el alta.

-Ya...

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? -me acerqué peligrosamente acorralándole contra la pared.

-S-sí -atrapé sus labios entre los míos. Él estaba muy quieto y nervioso, así que decidí darle... una muestra de buena voluntad.

 

** POV Tom **

Estaba muy asustado, no quería que me violara otra vez, pero parecía diferente que las otras veces. Me sentía muy intimidado. Me cogió del pecho de la camisa y me empujó a la cama. Se subió sobre mi y me entró el pánico.

-P-por favor, no... -me calló con un beso y me bajó los pantalones. Yo no estaba empalmado, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba. De repente me dio un lametón de la base a la punta de mi polla y noté cómo se endurecía. Me empezó a hacer una mamada. Tenía un piercing en la lengua que me hacía ver las estrellas. Joder, qué bien se le daba. Me masajeó los huevos con una mano sin dejar de succionar y acariciar con su lengua toda mi extensión. Me corrí en su boca y se lo tragó todo. Me quedé en la cama jadeando. Subió a mis labios y me besó.

-¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó. Asentí más calmado- Esto es para que veas que si tú te portas bien, yo puedo ser muy bueno contigo -me puse rojo y asentí- Es momento de que tú te portes bien -llevó mi mano hacia su entrepierna. Yo estaba muy nervioso y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Qué hago? -pregunté y se rió.

-Date la vuelta -me quitó el pantalón del todo.

-No quiero -dije agobiándome mucho. Él me habló al oído.

-Relájate. No te voy a obligar. Déjame prepararte, solo lo haré si quieres -dijo con algo parecido a dulzura. Asentí tembloroso. Cogió un bote de lubricante y se llenó los dedos. Metió un solo dedo. Me puse muy tenso acordándome de todo lo que había pasado, pero tocó un punto de mi interior que me hizo gemir y poner los ojos en blanco. Me besó y me mordió levemente el cuello. Metió un segundo dedo tras un rato. Dolía un poco, pero tocaba un punto en mi interior que me hacía olvidarme del dolor. Siguió poco a poco y con cuidado hasta meterme cuatro dedos. Yo gemía de gusto.

-¿Quieres que siga? -me preguntó. Asentí y me la metió con cuidado. Me acordé de todas las veces que me había violado y me puse muy nervioso y tenso. Me salieron las lágrimas pero no lo notó- ¿Te duele? -preguntó y negué sin querer que lo notara. Me besó el cuello sin moverse todavía. Juraría que sabía que estaba llorando, porque hasta que no dejé de llorar y me tranquilicé, no paró de besar- ¿Quieres que siga? -preguntó cuando yo ya me había calmado del todo. Quise ser valiente y asentí. Él empujó con cuidado y yo en seguida sentí placer y gemí enterrando la cara en la almohada. No aumentó la velocidad hasta que yo moví mis caderas contra él. Aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad y yo me agarré a las sábanas muerto de placer. Colé mi mano debajo mío y me masturbé. Nos corrimos poco después. Salió de mi con cuidado- ¿Estás bien? -asentí. Me sentía raro. Cerré los ojos- ¿Te ha gustado? -volvió a preguntar y asentí, pero sollocé- Si no te ha gustado me lo puedes decir, que no te voy a hacer nada

-No es eso -sollocé

-¿Entonces?

-Que me he acordado de... -sollocé otra vez

-Mmm... -parecía dudoso, pero no lo sabía porque tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada- Voy a llamar a Georg -se vistió con el uniforme y salió de ahí. Llegó Georg y me abrazó.

-¿Te ha vuelto a violar? -negué con la cabeza- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Le he dejado hacerlo. Quería hacerlo -sollocé- Y se ha portado muy bien... Pero después de eso me he echado a llorar y no ha sabido qué hacer.

-Bueno, tranquilo -me abrazó para que me calmara.


	6. 6. Fuga

** POV Tom **

Estaba con Georg y no conseguía calmarme. Al final tomé una decisión que tal vez me costara la vida. 

-Georg... Me voy a fugar.

-¿Qué?

-Que me voy a fugar -se quedó frunciendo el ceño. Pensaba que me iba a echar la bronca, cuando dijo. 

-Voy contigo.

-No puedes, te vas a meter en un lío.

-No puedes impedírmelo y no te pienso dejar solo. Voy contigo -le abracé con fuerza. Sabía que no le iba a convencer, así que se lo agradecí- Solo espera. Quiero despedirme de Gustav. Voy a dejar una nota en su mesilla -asentí y salió del cuarto. Me vestí con la ropa que encontré en un armario. Por suerte era de mi talla, aunque juraría que era de Bill. Esa ropa... En cuanto Georg volvió, fuimos corriendo y agachados hasta la puerta principal. Ahí habían dos soldados. Intentamos salir como si nada, pero nos lo impidieron.

-El amo me ha ordenado ir ahora mismo a recoger una cosa a mi casa -me inventé pero no me creyeron.

-¿Eres gilipollas? ¿Por quién mierda me tomas? 

-Mira, me ha dado media hora para ir y volver. Como no nos dejes salir, nos la cargamos nosotros y te la cargas tú. ¿Quieres desobedecer a Bill? -pareció dudoso y el otro guardia le dijo.

-¿Cómo van a ser tan imbéciles de mentirnos en esto sabiendo en el lío en el que se pueden meter? Estarán diciendo la verdad fijo...

-Como sea mentira, te culpo a ti.

-Que si... Pasad y daos prisa -asentimos y salimos de ahí a paso rápido. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, echamos a correr sin saber a dónde. Fue entonces cuando me entró el pánico. No teníamos otros lugares para huir. Solo había una puta ciudad en el mundo y campos llenos de esclavos...

-Georg. Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a ir a tu casa? Es el primer sitio donde mirarán, imbécil.

-Que no, que es un sitio tan absurdamente obvio que ahí no buscarán. Es como la excusa para salir, era tan tonta que ha colado... 

-No, van a buscar por todas las casas de la ciudad. Hay un bosque. Lo replantaron y lo hicieron crecer con ingeniería genética. Vamos ahí y construimos un refugio -dijo Georg. Asentí y echamos a correr hasta la salida de la ciudad. Llegó un momento que no podíamos más y solo andamos. Teníamos que salir de la ciudad como fuerza. Joder, ¿porqué era tan grande todo? Estaba reventado. No debería haber huido. Y encima por mi culpa, Georg iba a estar en un lío.

 

** POV Bill **

Me vinieron a informar los guardias de la puerta de que había pasado media hora y Tom y Georg no habían vuelto.

-¿¡Estáis de coña!? ¿Qué cojones hacen fuera del castillo? 

-Usted les mandó a su casa a por algo... 

-¡No! 

-¿Ves? Te dije que era una excusa de mierda. ¡TE DIJE QUE ERA MENTIRA Y QUE NOS LA ÍBAMOS A CARGAR! 

-Olvidaos de eso ahora. Hay que ir a buscarlos -Me metí corriendo en la habitación de Gustav que tenía una nota en la mano y estaba llorando. Se la quité y la leí.

_"Gustav... No sé cómo decirte esto... Me voy a ir. Pero no me voy porque yo quiera, me voy por Tom, porque es mi hermano y no puedo dejar que se vaya solo. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Lo cierto es que, aunque no me he atrevido a decírtelo estas semanas... Estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero y te amo... No te voy a olvidar jamás. Nunca te he contado de qué conozco a Tom. Le conozco desde que éramos niños. En realidad es mi primo, pero toda la vida nos hemos cuidado el uno al otro. Yo no tenía madre porque me abandonó y nos cuidó a los dos la suya hasta que desgraciadamente, falleció. Para mi él y tú sois las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero sé que tú vas a estar a salvo y sé que él no va a estarlo. Lo siento muchísimo. Sé feliz. Te amo.  
Fdo.: Georg"_

Le devolví la nota.

-No llores, van a volver -le apreté del hombro- Me voy a encargar de ello -salí corriendo del palacio y me monté en una moto. Empecé a circular por la ciudad. Fui primero a sus casas, pero estaban vacías. Me quedé pensando a dónde podían huir, y me di cuenta de que el único lugar posible era el bosque de fuera de la ciudad, casi en la muralla. Aceleré a esa dirección. Iba sin casco y sabía que me podía matar, pero estaba cabreado (y triste y dolido porque se fuera, aunque no lo pensaba admitir) y me daba igual. Fui a toda velocidad hasta que los vi a lo lejos. Giré de golpe con la moto derrapando justo delante de ellos haciendo que la moto volcara y quedándome yo de pie de puro milagro. Me crucé de brazos delante de ellos.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais? -dije furioso y cogí una cuerda que estaba bajo el asiento de la moto. Ellos no respondieron. Estaban mudos y cagados- Tenéis dos opciones, podéis o montar en la moto de paquete o que os ate a la moto con la cuerda de los pies y llegar a rastras a palacio. ¿Qué elegís?

-D-de paquete -dijo Georg, que fue el único que se atrevió a hablar. Levanté la moto y me monté.

-¡Subid! -grité. Me hicieron caso. Subieron bien pegados a mi y fui a toda velocidad a palacio. Tom estaba agarrándome con fuerza, como si pensara que se iba a caer y noté caer gotas en mi cuello. Supuse que Tom lloraba, pero estaba demasiado cabreado como para tranquilizarle. Frené en la puerta del castillo y les cogí a los dos del brazo para entrar- ¡Tú! -le grité a Georg- ¡Vete con tu amo, ya! -le dije muy cabreado. Le empujé y llevé a Tom agarrado del brazo con fuerza hasta la habitación.

-Amo... -suplicó- Suélteme. Me hace daño -sollozó.

-Y más daño que te voy a hacer -le empujé contra la pared con fuerza y le di un tortazo- ¿Acaso quieres volver a las mazmorras? ¿¡Quieres que te torture otra vez!?

-¡NO! Por favor, no. Te lo suplico, no -dijo llorando desconsolado.

-Quédate aquí en lo que pienso lo que voy a hacer contigo -le dije con voz lúgubre que no incitaba precisamente a desobedecer. Salí de la habitación y me fui al pasillo. Me encontré a Georg- ¿No te he dicho que vayas con tu amo? 

-Ahora voy, lo juro, pero tengo que pedirle algo.

-¿Te escapas y pretendes que te haga un favor? ¿En qué coño te basas? 

-En que está enamorado de Tom -le miré levantando la ceja- Por favor, amo, no sea duro con él. Sólo lo ha hecho porque tiene miedo. Si empieza a tratarle bien, no lo volverá a hacer. Le conozco bien y sé que... Joder no debería decirle yo esto, pero él le ama. Trátele bien, por favor... -¿Cómo? ¿Que me ama? No puede ser.

-Me lo pensaré... -respondí sin más- Pero te voy a dar yo también otro consejo. Ve a ver a Gustav y dile que le amas a la puta cara. No por notita antes de pirarte y dejarle llorando destrozado -me giré y volví a entrar a la habitación. Le vi encogido y me senté en la cama al lado. Estaba llorando.

-No me castigue por favor. No lo volveré a hacer, pero no me castigue se lo suplico -suspiré.

-Estás castigado a no poder salir en un mes a los jardines del palacio. Y por supuesto no puedes salir de palacio -me miró lloroso.

-¿No me va a torturar? -le sequé una lágrima acariciándole la cara con cuidado.

-No... -agachó la mirada- Ve a darte una ducha y luego ven a dormir. Ya es de día.

-N-no tengo sueño. No podría dormir sin tener pesadillas -dijo con la voz muy baja.

-Pues entonces dúchate y pregunta a algún esclavo dónde está mi vestidor y ponte lo que quieras. Tenemos la misma talla, seguro que hay algo que te gusta. Y luego ven -asintió y se fue con cara de incertidumbre. Me duché yo también y me vestí pero sin el uniforme. Cuando volvió, yo ya le esperaba. Y era raro en mi. Siempre que no me ponía el uniforme tardaba mucho en prepararme. Me vio y se puso rojo- ¿Estoy guapo? -pregunté. Se puso más rojo y asintió- Tú estás precioso. Ven, esclavo -le cogí de la cintura- Ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde? -dijo asustado.

-A un sitio que te va a gustar -le llevé de la cintura hacia la puerta del palacio. Los guardias nos dejaron pasar y salimos.

-¿No estaba... castigado? Tenía prohibido salir... 

-Bueno, yo pongo las normas y también hago las excepciones. Una pregunta, igual es una pregunta estúpida, ya que no existe televisión ni cine desde hace cuatrocientos años, pero ¿alguna vez habías visto una película? -negó- Pues hemos construido un cine. Aún no está abierto, pero ya está a punto de estrenarse. ¿Hay alguna película que hayas querido ver alguna vez?

-No conozco ninguna. Nunca he leído libros de historia del cine, porque sabía que luego querría ver alguna y que no iba a poder...

-Bueno, pues hoy vas a poder elegir. De momento vamos a ir dando un paseo y nos vamos a comer un helado.

-¿Porqué hace esto, amo? Hace un rato me ha dicho que me quería bajar a las mazmorras a volver a... eso, y ahora me lleva a un cine. No le entiendo. 

-Sé que estás asustado. Te prometí que si tú te portabas bien, yo me portaría bien contigo, ¿no? Bueno... Pues esto es para que veas que estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo. Y te perdono que hayas huido porque sé que estabas asustado... No tienes porqué tener miedo... Ya no.

-¿Lo dice en serio? 

-Mírame a los ojos. ¿Crees que miento? -negó- Muy bien, en ese caso vamos a divertirnos. Es una orden. Y solo por hoy, llámame Bill.


	7. 7. Cine

**POV Tom**

Poco a poco me calmé. Bill de buenas era muy divertido y consiguió hacer olvidarme de lo malo. Andamos bromeando y nos paramos en una heladería. Me invitó a un helado enorme que no pude acabarme y él se comió otro, pero se lo acabó. 

-¿Dónde lo metes? -pregunté. Me miró raro. 

-¿El qué? 

-El helado -me reí- ¿Cómo te puedes comer todo eso sin engordar? -entonces fue él el que se rió. 

-Con sexo -me puse rojo y se me pasó una cosa por la cabeza, me atreví a preguntar.

-Bill... 

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó curioso.

-¿Podré...? No, da igual, solo es una chorrada mía... 

-No me dejes ahora con la curiosidad -me empezó a hacer cosquillas y yo me empecé a reír.

-Vale, vale, lo digo -paró y se quedó mirándome sonriendo- Que si alguna vez podré ser yo quien... Quien te folle -dije muy rojo y agaché la mirada sin querer saber su reacción.

-Imaginaba que me lo acabarías pidiendo, pero no sabía que tan pronto -levanté la mirada y le vi relamiéndose- Sí, podrás -respondió tan tranquilo. Yo estaba muy rojo y no respondí nada. Él para romper la tensión, cambió de tema- ¿Te vas a acabar el helado? -me empecé a reír y se lo tendí.

-No, no quiero más -le dije y se lo empezó a comer él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo acabó.

-¿Vamos? -asentí y me levanté. Me dediqué a mirar toda la ciudad. Añoraba tanto la libertad y pasear... 

-¿Lo echas de menos verdad? -asentí- Si me aseguras que no te vas a ir, os daré a Georg y a ti un permiso especial para que podáis salir y entrar de palacio sin restricciones -me giré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De verdad? -dije sin podérmelo creer.

-Sí, de verdad. 

-Pero... ¿No me lo habías prohibido? -se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero bueno. Igual que te lo puedo prohibir te lo puedo permitir. Eso sí, como vuelvas a huir no tendré piedad -advirtió.

-Te prometo que no huiré -le dije convencido- Gracias... -sonrió de lado.

-De nada.

-¿Tú me aprecias? Un poco al menos -le sorprendió la pregunta.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-Bueno... Has estado durante semanas... Ya sabes -dije sin atreverme a decirlo- Y ahora de repente me tratas bien... No lo entiendo.

-Sí te aprecio... De lo contrario no habrías sobrevivido y no estaría haciendo esto por ti... -no esperaba que me dijera esto.

-Pero nada tiene sentido... Si me apreciaras no me habrías hecho lo que me hiciste... 

-Te has ido ganando mi aprecio. Eres muy valiente, hasta ahora nadie que conozca ha aguantado lo que tú has aguantado... Los cojones que tienes no los tiene cualquiera. Y me caes bien, y me pones mucho. Te respeto. Sigues siendo mi esclavo porque todo esto no cambia que te hayas saltado la ley y que no te voy a dar la libertad, pero te respeto -no supe qué responder y simplemente me quedé callado. Llegamos al cine y no supe qué película elegir. Le pedí ver "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate" y asintió. Entramos a la sala con una cosa que nunca había comido, que se llamaban palomitas. Empecé a engullir. Me encantaban. Me quedé embobado viendo la peli, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Elegí esa porque mi madre me leía ese libro de pequeño. Me puse algo triste por la nostalgia y Bill pareció notarlo.

-Mi madre me leía de pequeño este libro. ¿A ti también te lo leían, verdad? -asentí sorprendido de que lo hubiera adivinado- Siempre quise un billete dorado -consiguió que me riera.

-Yo también -admití. Sonreímos y en seguida giramos la vista para seguir viendo la película. Al rato acabó y nos levantamos para volver- ¿Podríamos pasar por mi casa? -le pregunté dudoso.

-¿Para? 

-Porque querría recoger algunas cosas... -dije avergonzado.

-Vamos -dije caminando hacia su casa. Llegamos en seguida y le vi coger una caja pequeña y meter dentro cuatro fotos, tres peluches, un fajo de cartas y un collar. 

-Ya estoy.

-¿No quieres coger nada más? 

-No le tengo aprecio a nada más. Todo lo demás es ropa que he ido necesitando y cosas que conseguí al llegar a esta ciudad. Y tampoco hay nada más a lo que Georg le tenga cariño.

-Tú sabrás... 

-Bueno, cojo también la ropa... Estoy usando la tuya -dije al final. Cogí una maleta y metí toda mi ropa y la de Georg.

-¿Solo tienes eso? -me miró con la ceja levantada.

-Sí... Es lo mío y lo de Georg.

-Esta tarde te voy a comprar ropa... -me dijo.

-No hace falta, en serio -miró mi maleta con la ceja levantada.

-Sí, sí hace falta. Anda, vamos a comer. Tengo más hambre que el perro de un ciego.

-¿Hambre? -dije flipado.

-Si -se encogió de hombros y nos fuimos hasta el castillo. Estaba reventado de andar.

-¿Podremos ir en coche o algo a comprar? Estoy cansado de andar -Bill bostezó.

-Sí, mejor. ¿Quieres comer? -negué.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pues yo voy a comer. Tú haz lo que quieras -me dijo y se fue. Me quedé dudoso. Había estado tanto tiempo que me habían dicho lo que tenía que hacer y dónde tenía que estar que ahora no sabía qué podía hacer en ese palacio tan grande. Busqué a Georg, pero me perdí. Cuando encontré la habitación, no me quise arriesgar a perderme otra vez. Estuve bastante rato aburrido, así que empecé a hacerme una paja.

 

** POV Bill **

Acabé de comer y fui a buscar a Tom para ir a comprarle ropa. Me paró un guardia y me dijo.

-Amo, hemos visto a su esclavo dar vueltas por palacio como perdido. Al final ha llegado a su habitación, no sabíamos qué hacer.

-No te preocupes, le he dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera y supongo que se habrá perdido -asintió y se retiró. Me fui a la habitación y justo me lo encontré tocándose. Me relamí al verle, le hice dejar de tocarse y le esposé al cabecero de la cama. Él jadeó de disgusto y yo le masturbé con rapidez- Creo que no te he explicado todavía las normas -le lamí la boca- Además de obedecer en todo... La primera es que nunca te puedes correr sin mi permiso... Nunca -ataqué su cuello- Y la segunda es que no te puedes acostar con nadie más que yo sin mi permiso -le dije aumentando el ritmo de mi mano- ¿Quedan claras las normas?

-S-sí, Dioooooos -y se corrió en mi mano jadeando en busca de aire.

-Pues no te deben de haber quedado claras... -miré mi mano llena de su semen y di un lametón que se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas- ¿Te he dado yo permiso para correrte? 

-No, amo... Lo siento -dijo parece que empezando a asustarse. Le besé los labios, le desaté y le hice darse la vuelta. Me tumbé sobre él y le besé y mordí el cuello al tiempo que le daba un azote en el culo con la mano. Gimió pero no de disgusto... Sonreí de lado.

-Te voy a dar unos azotes por desobediente -dije volviendo a azotar. Él gimió de nuevo y le di otro más- Por ser la primera vez... Será suficiente -le mordí suavemente el hombro- Pero no me hagas enfadar... -le hice ponerse bocarriba y vi que la tenía bien dura.

-¿Te ha gustado tu castigo? -dije sonriendo de lado. Asintió muy rojo. Le besé y nos di la vuelta- ¿No querías follarme? -abrió mucho los ojos y asintió- Pues toma el control, esclavo -le guiñé el ojo sexy y le debí volver loco. Se puso muy bruto y sexy y dominante... Y me volví loco dejándome hacer lo que él quisiera. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en el que estaba a cuatro patas con Tom detrás follándome como un animal y dándome azotes en el culo con su cinturón. De un momento a otro, tiró el cinturón, me cogió del pelo y me subió hasta hacer chocar mi espalda con su pecho. Me mordió el cuello dejando marca, empezó a bombear mi polla y me dijo al oído con voz guarra y dominante.

-¿Y ahora amo me puedo correr? Porque si yo no puedo, tú tampoco.

-Aaaah -jadeé al notarle apretar la mano en la que estaba mi polla y asentí desmesuradamente sin ser capaz de articular palabra y a los pocos segundos, noté mi interior lleno y salpiqué todo. Me dejé caer en el colchón jadeando y noté a Tom tumbarse a mi lado. Me quedé un rato recuperándome y al girarme le vi como asustado y tembloroso- ¿Te pasa algo? -pregunté.

-Lo siento... Me he dejado llevar, no quería hacer eso. Perdón. Lo siento muchísimo... 

-Eh, cálmate. ¿Me has visto quejarme? -negó- Me ha gustado... No estoy molesto ni enfadado ni nada. Ha estado de puta madre. Deja de rayarte.

-¿En serio? 

-Sí.

-Es que me he dejado llevar y no me he controlado... 

-Deja de justificarte que te dejo el culo igual a cómo me lo has dejado -se puso rojo.

-Lo siento... 

-Que no lo sientas, que me ha gustado -me subí encima suyo, le inmovilicé y le empecé a hacer cosquillas. Se revolvió muerto de risa y me acabé cayendo al suelo. Tenía fuerza el cabrón- Hala, vamos a vestirnos y a comprar -dije levantándome del suelo. Creo que por torturarle le habíamos dejado daños psicológicos. Porque lo valiente había que reconocérselo, pero lo asustado que estaba no era normal. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero deseché el pensamiento. 

-Pues... Si le ha gustado... ¿Lo hago más veces? -preguntó con intenciones vistiéndose y me eché a reír. 

-Sí, hazlo más veces. Anda, vamos. Voy a avisar a Gustav a ver si se viene con Georg -asintió y salí del cuarto para avisarles. Después de un vaciar las tiendas, volvimos a palacio y caímos rendidos sin cenar siquiera. Había sido un día intenso para además no haber dormido.


	8. 8. Fuera

**POV Gustav**

Leí esa nota y se me partió el alma. Me quedé paralizado y triste, en shock por completo. No fui capaz de reaccionar. Realmente pensaba cubrirles, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba, Bill me había quitado la nota de las manos y me prometió que les traería. Me quedé en la cama hundido. Seguro que ahora Georg pensaría que les he traicionado y me odiaría. Pasé varias horas sollozando abrazado a la almohada y mirando a la nada cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Georg.

-Gus... -se sentó a mi lado- Lo siento muchísimo... -me lancé a sus brazos y sollocé aferrándome a él.

-Creía que no volverías -dije llorando.

-Nos ha pillado Bill... -me respondió- Yo no quería irme y dejarte... Lo siento -le apreté aún más a mi si era posible.

-No te vuelvas a ir -sollocé- Por favor.

-No lo haré... Lo prometo... Pero va, no llores. Me partes el alma -me acarició el pelo y le besé con ansia, necesitaba sentirle. Me siguió el beso. No fuimos capaces de volver a dormirnos, aferrado el uno al otro entre besos caricias y abrazos. Por la tarde, Bill quiso llevarse a Tom y a Georg de compras y Tom y Georg se quedaron toda la tarde hablando entre ellos. Bill iba a su bola con la ropa, pero yo les escuchaba hablar. Tom le contó a Georg todo lo que había pasado y Georg se quedó flipado con la última parte.

-¿Por eso anda como adolorido? -asintió- No me lo creo...

-Que te lo juro -dijo Tom. Decidí intervenir.

-Yo me lo creo -dije. Georg me miró raro y Tom asustado- Ya le conoceréis, ya. El vicio que tiene Billy.

-¡Eh, capullo! -apareció por detrás- Qué dices tú de mi.

-Que eres muy puto -le respondí riéndome y se quedó callado.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque hoy te han dejado el culo como la bandera de Japón -Tom se puso muy blanco y se agarró al brazo de Georg.

-Ya, ¿y? -contestó tan normal, para sorpresa de Tom- Me vas a decir que aquí el amigo -señaló a Georg- no te lo ha abierto más de una vez, ¿o qué? O que tú no se lo has abierto a él, que para el caso... -nos quedamos todos callados y se echó a reír. Se fue para seguir buscando ropa. Tom vino a hablar conmigo.

-Gu... Amo. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo y me guarda le secreto? -asentí.

-¿Sobre Bill, no? -asintió.

-Es que... No sé cómo actuar con él. Después de todo lo que ha pasado estos meses... Siento que en cualquier momento se va a cabrear conmigo y me va a volver a hacer algo de eso. Está portándose tan bien que no me lo creo...

-Bill es una persona... Muy cerrada, en el sentido que no le gusta compartir lo que siente y piensa. Tal vez por eso resulte tan impredecible. Pero no es lo mismo la situación de ahora que la de antes. Antes habías amenazado su poder y su integridad física. Si le derrocan, acabará él torturado y muerto. Y eso no lo va a permitir. Por eso lo hacía, quería saber todo para pararlo. Ahora ya lo sabe, ya no tiene porqué tratarte mal. Y de hecho yo sé que... Bueno, no te lo debo decir. Pero confía en mi. No le tengas miedo. Actúa normal con él. Y no pasará nada -asintió dudoso y volvió con Georg.

Llegamos al palacio agotados, pero no podía cerrar los ojos. Me giré hacia Georg, que estaba también despierto.

-Geo... Quiero pedirte una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Que seas mi novio. Pero en serio. Dejemos de lado toda esta tontería de esclavo y toda esa chorrada. Quiero presumir de novio ante todo el mundo... Que todos vean lo guapo, lo inteligente, lo simpático, lo gracioso y lo todo que eres -dije algo rojo- ¿Quieres?

-¿Que si quiero ser tu novio? No sé... -dijo para picarme, pero en seguida se rió y me abrazó- No hay nada que quisiera más -sonreí y le besé. Y así, aferrado a él, sabiendo que no se iba a ir, pude dormir al fin tranquilo.

  
  
**POV Tom**

Fueron pasando los días y a mi poco a poco se me iba quitando el miedo, aunque admito que cuando veía a Bill enfadado por algo, me acojonaba. Supongo que me acabé confiando... Incluso me atreví a romper sus normas. Me acosté con una de las esclavas del palacio. Era una chica preciosa, ella quería y yo quería... Se supone que nadie se enteraría. ¿El problema? Los esclavos no teníamos acceso a preservativos (por eso de que no podíamos tener sexo sin permiso) y lo hicimos a pelo. Y si alguna vez os dicen que la marcha atrás es un método anticonceptivo fiable, por favor, pegadle de mi parte un sillazo en la cara. Las esclavas no tenían permitido, por tanto, tener bebés sin permiso, y si se quedaban embarazadas las torturaban hasta que confesaran quién era el padre para castigarle a él también... Casi me muero del disgusto al enterarme de que esa chica estaba embarazada de mi... Me cagué, pero del todo. Aún me cagué más al girarme y ver a Bill detrás que lo había escuchado todo...

-Lleváos a esta zorra a las mazmorras y no la toquéis hasta que llegue yo, que me voy a divertir bien a gusto con ella -dijo Bill con la mirada fría como el hielo. Los guardias se la llevaron con ella gritando y suplicando piedad. Tenía miedo. Mucho. Y no era para menos. Bill se sacó una cajita del bolsillo que parecía como de anillo y la lanzó por la ventana muy malhumorado. Me cogió de la pechera y me estampó contra una pared. Me llevó a la habitación agarrándome del pelo y ahí me pegó una paliza que me dejó semiinconsciente. Salió y cerró la puerta con llave dejándome ahí tirado y sin escapatoria. Y algo me decía que esto era solo el principio

  
  
** POV Bill **

Me había decidido. Ahora que parecía que no me tenía miedo, le iba a confesar que le amaba. Y le iba a pedir matrimonio. Me había ido a la joyería para comprarle un anillo. Era un anillo precioso. Era de oro y estaba hecho como de pequeños eslabones de una cadena. Fui a palacio y me encotré con una escena que no esperaba.

-Tom... Estoy embarazada y es tuyo. ¿Qué mierda hacemos? -Pues ya nada, porque os he pillado de lleno... Hijos de puta. Esto lo pensé, pero no lo dije. Me limité a mandar a la puta esa a las mazmorras, a tirar el anillo por la puta ventana y a recordar a Tom que seguía siendo MI PUTO ESCLAVO y que me había desobedecido. Le dejé tirado en el suelo y le encerré ahí con llave. Decidí bajar a hacer a la cerda esa todo lo que no me veía capaz de hacerle a Tom a pesar de todo.

Cuando bajé, estaba decidido a sacarle el bebé a puñetazos, pero la muy hija de puta supo dónde me dolía.

-Amo, no puede hacerme esto -me reí.

-¿Que no puedo? ¿Según quién?

-Todo el palacio dice que está enamorado de Tom. Si me tortura, el hijo de Tom morirá, y jamás se lo perdonará...

-¿Y qué? Tampoco le voy a perdonar yo esto.

-Sí que lo va a hacer... Y si él le odia, le dolerá a usted toda la vida. Deme tregua. Solo hasta que nazca el bebé. Hágame lo que quiera, pero deje al bebé con vida... -le quise golpear, pero me aguanté las ganas- Llevadla a una habitación bien equipada, con temperatura decente y limpia. Y que se quede incomunicada hasta que yo lo permita. Que le lleve la comida alguien que sea sordo y mudo -ordené- Y como se escape, caerá mi furia sobre el culpable -les dije a dos guardias, que se la llevaron arriba. Pero Tom no se iba a librar de mi furia. Subí a acojonarle. Entré en el cuarto y él se alejó de mi tanto como pudo.

  
  
**POV Tom**

Me empujó a la cama y se sentó mirándome a mala hostia.

-Una pregunta, esclavo. ¿Recuerdas las normas que te puse? -asentí muy asustado. No quería mentir y empeorarlo todo- ¿Puedes repetirlas? -estaba fingiendo amabilidad. Esto pintaba mal.

-Obedecer en todo, no poder correrme sin tu permiso y no poder acostarme con nadie sin tu permiso.

-Vaya... Qué bien te las sabes. Y dime -me dio un puñetazo en el estómago y empecé a toser- Si tan bien te las sabes, ¿porqué te las has saltado?

-Lo siento -dije en un jadeo ahogado. No sabía qué más decir... Me cruzó la cara de un tortazo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. Responde -escupí sangre. Me había roto el labio.

-Me pareció muy guapa y yo también le gusté y lo hicimos. No pensamos en las consecuencias... -dije. Sabía que esto me iba a valer un castigo, pero si no se lo decía me valdría dos, uno por no decírselo y otro por cuando se lo contara...

-Bueno... Mira el lado del bueno... Te he librado de un problema... La putita esa sangraba como una cerda al perder al bebé -me enfurecí. En ese momento me dio todo igual y le empecé a golpear, pero él pudo conmigo perfectamente, aunque le había dejado la cara buena... Había sangre y morados por todos los lados. Luego iba a acabar peor, pero me valdría la pena- Mira, imbécil -me dijo- Era mentira. La putita y el bebé están bien, al contrario de cómo tú vas a estar. Lo menos que debería haber hecho es matar al bebé. Pero el niño no tiene la culpa de que sus padres sean unos putos y unos malnacidos -me soltó- Dime, hace un rato eras muy valiente. Ahora dime, ten cojones y dime qué más temes de todo lo que te voy a hacer en las mazmorras -me callé. Había sido un imbécil y había caído como un gilipollas ante su trampa. Solo le había enfurecido más. Me agarró del cuello y noté cómo me iba faltando el aire- ¡Que lo digas! ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE MÁS MIEDO TE DA!

-¡El agua por la nariz y el alambre de espino! -admití "gritando" a media voz notando el ahogo, muy agobiado. Se rió y se apartó.

-Voy a prepararla... Te dije que si te portabas bien, yo me portaría bien contigo. Solo tenías que obedecer. Dime, después de que confesaras, ¿te he obligado a algo que no quisieras? ¿Te he tratado mal?

-No -sollocé rendido.

-¿Porqué me has traicionado?

-¿Porqué se enfada tanto? -me atreví a decir- Solo soy su esclavo sexual, no su novio ni nada de eso. Seguro que usted se ha acostado con más gente en todo este tiempo -creo que le ofendí con eso Y MUCHO.

-¿Quieres que te diga la última vez que me acosté con alguien que no fueras tú? -me dijo a la cara con aparente calma- Antes de que te intentaras suicidar... Dime, ¿porqué me has traicionado?

-Sólo fue un desliz -dije tembloroso.

-Pues haberlo pensado antes... Tu hijo nacerá y tendrá una buena vida... Pero tú no lo verás. Voy a preparar las mazmorras, para llevarte ahí y que pagues lo que has hecho -me pusé histérico y me puse de rodillas delante de él suplicando.

-No, por favor, no -sollocé- Se lo suplico.

-No lo voy a hacer, tranquilo... ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque aunque quiero, no soy capaz. Me he enamorado de ti. Pretendía pedirte matrimonio... Pero ya no lo voy a hacer... Porque no eres más que una rata y un gusano. A partir de ahora haz lo que te de la gana, vuelve a tu casa, sigue tu vida. No vuelvas. A la zorra esa no la voy a dejar irse sin que le pase nada. Cuando nazca el bebé, te lo llevará alguien a tu casa. Coge tus cosas y vete. No quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva.

Me quedé paralizado. No podía ser verdad. No podía ir a pedirme matrimonio. No la había podido cagar por un puto calentón... Lloré pero no fui capaz de abrir la boca. Me despedí de Georg sin contarle nada y me fui a mi casa... Muerto en vida.


	9. 9. Malas ideas con buenos resultados

**POV Georg**

Tom se vino a despedir de mi herido y parecía hundido.

-Geo... Me voy de aquí... Puedo volver a casa.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? No tiene sentido. Estás herido, ¿qué te ha hecho el hijo de puta de Bill?

-Nada... Nos hemos peleado... Y me ha dicho que me vaya.

-¿Pero porqué?

-Por mi culpa... Mira deja el tema -me dio un abrazo- ¿Vendrás a verme, no? Yo no tengo permitido entrar aquí...

-Claro que iré, imbécil... -asintió y se fue. Me quedé furioso. ¿Qué mierda habría hecho Bill? Es que lo mataba. Fui a su cuarto totalmente dispuesto a matarlo, pero al verle llorar empecé a creer que sí había sido culpa de Tom. Aunque a saber. Decidí no meterme en medio, al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado...

  
  
**POV Gustav**

No me había enterado de nada. A la mañana siguiente me crucé a Bill con el uniforme y gafas de sol. Me extrañaron las gafas y algún moratón y herida que tenía en su cara y le pregunté al respecto.

-¿Porqué llevas gafas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? -dije mosqueado.

-¿Qué más te da? -me dijo borde. Nunca me hablaba así. Algo muy grave había ocurrido.

-¿Qué cojones ha pasado?

-¿Qué mierda te importa? -preguntó más borde aún.

-Vamos, Bill, no me jodas. Soy yo, a mi me lo puedes contar.

-¡QUE NO ME PASA NADA! ¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!

-Joder, Bill. No se puede hablar contigo. Mira, tú sabrás... -me di la vuelta y fui a preguntarle a Georg.

-¿Sabes algo? -le dije.

-No creo que mucho más que tú. Ayer Tom vino lleno de heridas a despedirse de mi diciendo que le había echado.

-No entiendo nada.

-Pues yo menos...

-Menudo par de gilipollas.

-Voy a ver a Tom a ver si me cuenta algo

  
  
** POV Tom **

Llegué a mi casa y me tumbé en la cama hundido. No sé cuántas horas pasaron, pero noté que se me caían las paredes encima. Necesitaba distraerme y salí a la calle a dar una vuelta. Entré a un bar y pedí un whiskey con hielo. Me lo bebí de un trago. No me sirvió para emborracharme, pero si para infundirme valor para hacer lo que se me acababa de ocurrir para hacer que Bill me creyera y me escuchara. Me fui a una tienda y compré cartón, rotulador permanente, pegamento y un palo. Pinté una pancarta que ponía "Bill Kaulitz, dictador" y empecé a gritar en la plaza principal en la misma puerta del palacio, a una hora en la que la plaza estaba llena de gente "LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD" una y otra vez. La misma gente fue la que se lanzó a por mi a lincharme, pero en seguida salieron varios guardias a detenerme y a llevarme a las mazmorras otra vez. Era un plan suicida. Nada me aseguraba que saliera bien, que no me mataran ahí mismo tras hacerme sufrir mucho... Solo esperaba que viniera Bill y al verme ahí, me diera tiempo suficiente para explicarle las cosas. Empezaron otra vez a torturarme, pero Bill no aparecía. Otra vez lo del trapo en la cabeza y el agua, latigazos desgarrándome la espalda, los hombros dislocados... Esta vez no fui capaz de aguantar como las anteriores. Gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba perdón, que no lo iba a volver a hacer. Me iban a volver a hacer lo del alambre de espino y el agua. Me taparon la boca, me ataron con el alambre y me empezaron a meter el agua por la nariz haciéndome ahogarme.

  
  
**POV Bill**

Me enteré de casualidad que habían detenido a alguien y decidí bajar para desquitarme de lo que había ocurrido con Tom... De repente, vi a Tom ahí siendo torturado, gritando, llorando, ahogándose... Y no pude... Eso era lo que decía que más miedo le daba.

-¡ALTO! -grité y todos me miraron. Fui hacia él y le saqué los tubos de la nariz y el trapo de la boca. Creo que ni siquiera me vio. Solo tosía, hiperventilaba y lloraba. Corté el alambre con unos alicates y le cogí en brazos. Pesaba bastante y él seguía sin ver quién era.

-Ya no más, por favor... Ya no más -suplicaba todo el rato. Le llevé a la enfermería y el médico se escandalizó. Lo tumbamos en la camilla y, aunque seguía enfadado con él, le cogí de la cara.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó... -le dije acariciándole el pelo. Abrió al fin los ojos y me miró, lloró aún más si cabe.

-¡Bill! Por favor escúchame. He hecho todo esto para poder hablar contigo. Si tú me escuchas -sollozó- habrá valido la pena. Pero escúchame, por favor -suspiré.

-Primero te cura el médico y luego te escucho.

-¡No! Por favor, escúchame primero -miré al médico y asintió.

-Te escucho.

-Que siento haberte traicionado. Solo lo hice porque pensaba que tú no me querías y que un clavo sacaría otro clavo... Pero no lo hizo. ¡Te amo! Y no quiero perderte... -sollozó aún más.

-¿Porqué habría de creerte?

-Porque me he arriesgado a dejarme torturar solo para poder decirte esto... Y sabes el miedo que me da... -dijo esto último muy bajo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Dilo otra vez... Di otra vez que me amas... -le dije derribando mi máscara de indiferencia.

-Te amo, Bill. Te amo con toda mi alma -le besé con mucho cuidado. Él sollozó y se abrazó tembloroso a mi.

-Y yo... -susurré contra sus labios al separarme- Te amo...

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-Sí... Te perdono. Pero ahora hay que curarte -asintió. Parecía contento. El médico le tuvo que pinchar anestesia local para curarle las heridas. Por lo que me dio a entender, estaba mucho peor que cuando yo le torturé. Me preocupé al enterarme de eso, pero creo que a él le dolía lo suficiente que le curara como para darse cuenta de algo. Ayudé en todo lo que pude y al final le acabamos de curar y lavar y le dejamos limpio, lleno de vendas y bien curado. Le llevamos en la camilla a mi habitación y le dejamos en mi cama.

-¿Me abrazas? -me pidió Tom. Me tumbé a su lado y le rodeé con mi brazo acariciando su costado. Me miró. Se le notaba feliz porque le hubiera perdonado, pero había algo que le atormentaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -asintió como intentando convencerse a sí mismo. No le creí...

  
**  
POV Tom**

Estaba contento y había valido la pena todo esto, porque gracias a esto había conseguido volver con Bill... Pero había sido mucho peor que cualquier vez anterior. Seguía asustado y mucho, y temía derrumbarme en cualquier momento. Y estaba muy claro que Bill se había dado cuenta. Me giré como pude y enterré la cara en su cuello y di rienda suelta a mi miedo y mi dolor. Él me acariciaba el pelo.

-Ya pasó, calma -me dijo con suavidad, pero yo no era capaz de calmarme.

-Ha sido peor... Ha sido mucho peor... -dije contra su cuello.

-No te va a pasar más, te lo prometo -me dijo serio. Pude calmarme tras unos instantes.

-Tengo miedo -admití.

-No lo tengas... Ya no -me acarició.

Me atreví a besarle y él me enredó los dedos en el pelo.

-Estás muy sexy con el uniforme -se rió.

-Soy sexy -me corrigió. Me acomodé. Estuvimos horas simplemente abrazados y besándonos.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme y los dejó caer en el suelo- Con mucho cuidado me desabrochó la chaqueta del pijama sin quitármela para no hacerme mover mucho por las heridas. Me acarició y besó las zonas de mi pecho y de mi estómago que no cubría una venda. Me quitó los pantalones con cuidado y se quitó los suyos. Sus manos y su lengua me hicieron olvidarme del dolor. Estaba siendo más dulce, más cariñoso y más cuidadoso que nunca. Yo me derretía de placer bajo él.

Me metió los dedos rozando mi próstata y haciendo que gritara de placer. Subió a mi boca y me besó con cuidado. Me penetró con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado para que no me hiciera daño. Llevó la mano a mi entrepierna bombeando con rapidez, tal y como él embestía. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sin apartar mi mirada de su pecho sudoroso, relamiéndome ante esa visión. Nos corrimos los dos y se tumbó a mi lado con cuidado. Cogió algo de papel para limpiarnos a los dos. Bill había sido tan cuidadoso que no me había hecho ni un poquito de daño. Incluso el polvo había hecho que se me olvidara en dolor. Se giró y me abrazó besando mi boca y mis mejillas. Me sonrió y me puse rojo.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? -me preguntó. Esta vez asentí.

-Bien... Gracias -le miré a los ojos- Te quiero.

-Y yo también -me acarició.

-Tengo un problema -le dije recriminándome joder el momento.

-¿Cuál? -me dijo con rostro preocupado.

-Tengo que ir al baño -me puse rojo y se rió.

-Tranquilo, te ayudo -me ayudó a incorporarme, aunque en seguida me empezó a entrar una oleada de dolor. Solo recuerdo que todo se volvió negro de repente.

  
  
**POV Bill**

Se desvaneció y le agarré antes de que se cayera. Le cogí en brazos y le llevé a la enfermería como pude.

-Doctor, le llevaba al baño y se ha desmayado -le dije muy preocupado. Se acercó a examinarle.

Le quitó vendas y gasas y le miró bien todas las heridas y todo el cuerpo.

Nada sangraba ni parecían infectadas. Me miró muy preocupado.

-¿Qué le han hecho los soldados exactamente?

-No tengo ni idea. Se ha hecho detener para poder hablar conmigo, porque yo me había enfadado con él y le había echado de aquí sin querer escucharle. Me he enterado de que habían detenido a alguien y he bajado cuando ya llevaban varias horas torturándole... No me ha contado nada ni sé nada realmente de lo que ha ocurrido...

-Llame a sus soldados y pregúnteles si le han dado algún golpe con fuerza. No digo latigazos, ni ahogarle ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera puñetazos. Estoy hablando de golpes con palos, bates, barras de hierro o cualquier cosa en el estómago, las costillas, la cabeza o cualquier órgano vital...

-¿Porqué lo dice?

-Por descartar o no lo que puede tener... Pero ya le adelanto que no creo que sea nada leve... -se me cayó el alma a los pies. Fui corriendo a por los guardias que había visto atacarle. Llegué al medio del palacio y cogí a uno y empecé a pegarle.

-¿¡LE HABÉIS PEGADO CON UN BATE, UNA BARRA O ALGO!?

-¡Sí! Con un bate. Pare, por favor -me dijo muy asustado. Le cogí la pistola y le maté ahí en medio, ante la vista de todos.


	10. 10. Boda

**POV Bill**

Volví corriendo a donde estaba el médico y le dije lo que pasaba. Trasladamos a Tom al hospital corriendo. Le hicieron scaners, radiografías y todo tipo de pruebas, hasta que vieron al fin lo que era.

-Tiene una hemorragia interna en varios órganos. Hay que operar inmediatamente, y no sabemos si hay alguna posibilidad de que sobreviva. -se me cayó el alma a los pies. Asentí y llamé a Georg y a Gustav para que vinieran..

-¿Qué cojones le ha pasado? -me cogió Georg de las solapas de la chaqueta del uniforme amenazante.

-No he sido yo ni lo he ordenado yo. Si me sueltas, te lo cuento -me soltó a mala hostia.

-Habla -me dijo sin más.

-Le iba a pedir matrimonio justo cuando descubrí que se había acostado con una de las esclavas y la había dejado embarazada. Me enfurecí, nos peleamos y le eché de palacio. Y a él no se le ha ocurrido otra idea mejor para volver que manifestarse en la plaza con una pancarta insultándome. Los guardias le han detenido y nadie me ha avisado de ello. Cuando yo me he enterado, ni siquiera sabía que había sido él. He bajado a las mazmorras y le he visto. Cuando yo he llegado, le habían estado torturando varias horas. Inmediatamente he hecho que pararan y le he llevado al médico. Él le ha curado, pero al rato se ha desmayado. Tiene varias hemorragias internas y le están operando de urgencia. No saben si va a sobrevivir...

-Eres repugnante... No te mereces a Tom -me dijo Georg mirándome con desprecio.

-¡YA LO SÉ! -grité desesperado- Ya sé que no me lo merezco, pero le quiero, joder. Debería ser suficiente, pero no lo es. ¡Joder! Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Pero de todas las cosas malas que he hecho, te juro por mis muertos que esta no es mi puta culpa... -me miró con asco y se giró con Gustav. Gustav me dio un abrazo, pero Georg tiró de él para que salieran de la sala de espera. Salí yo para dejarles ahí. Tom iba a vivir... Tenía que vivir. Él no se podía ir... Él no, joder... Él no. Lo único bueno que tenía en esta vida eran Tom y Gustav... No podía perder a uno de ellos. Simplemente no podía, joder...

No quise hundirme, no quise pensar en que se iba a morir. Me fui a comprarle un anillo otra vez para volver a pedirle matrimonio en cuanto despertara. Volví a elegir uno como el de la otra vez, un anillo hecho de pequeños eslabones de cadena. Compré un ramo de rosas y bombones y volví al hospital a esperar a que saliera de la operación. Lo único que me ayudó a no hundirme y a mantenerme entero las 16 horas que duró la operación, fue pensar en que todo iba a salir bien y en que me iba a casar con él. El doctor salió. Fuimos los tres corriendo a saber cómo había ido.

-Ha ido bien, afortunadamente. Ha sido un milagro, pero va a recuperarse -cerré los ojos agradeciendo al mundo y a la vida y a todo que estuviera bien- En seguida podrán pasar a verle. Cuando se despierte de la anestesia -asentimos y esperamos a que nos dejaran pasar. Pasé a la habitación a la vez que ellos dos. Tom me miró enfocando su vista con dificultad. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el ramo y los bombones.

-¿Q-Qué ha pasado? -dijo con voz ronca- ¿Y eso? -me preguntó.

-Te han tenido que operar, tenías hemorragias internas. Pero ya estás bien... Le di las flores y los bombones. Me sonrió- Gracias, Bill -me dijo contento.

-De nada -me senté a su lado y le tomé de la mano. Georg se sentó también.

-Capullo de mierda... ¿Cómo coño se te ha pasado semejante mierda por la cabeza? Te recuerdo que vivo ahí. Podría haberte ayudado...

-No lo había pensado -admitió- Por favor... No me eches ahora la bronca... Me duele todo.

-Créeme, que cuando te cures te las vas a ver conmigo... -le dijo él.

-¿Quieres un bombón? -le ofreció ignorándole por completo. Levantó la ceja, pero cogió uno. Gustav fue el último en hablar.

-Te he cogido cariño este tiempo... Me alegro de que estés bien -le sonrió y se quedó ahí también sentado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le pregunté yo.

-Adolorido y atontado -respondió- Pero bien.

Fueron pasando los días y Tom por suerte se recuperó. No podía andar muy bien, pero le dieron el alta y le acompañamos a palacio dando un paseo. Se cansaba bastante, pero le venía bien andar. Tardamos bastante en llegar, pero al final llevamos. Tom tenía un hambre que arrasaba con todo. Pasamos la tarde todos entre bromas. Parecía que al fin le empezaba a caer bien a Georg. Hice que recogieran la mesa y que pusieran flores en medio y trajeran los postres (bueno, la merienda...) que eran tartas de chocolate muy elaboradas. Trajeron el postre y champagne. Todos fliparon. Me arrodillé en el suelo y saqué el anillo.

  
  
**POV Tom**

No entendía nada, hasta que de repente habló.

-Tom Trümper. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? -me quedé paralizado. No me lo podía creer. Yo pensaba que aunque me dijera que me había perdonado, nunca me perdonaría del todo... Pero ahí estaba, de rodillas y tendiéndome un anillo. Todos me miraban con atención. Estaba tardando mucho en responder, pero realmente estaba en shock. Como no fui capaz de hacer que saliera algún sonido de mi boca, asentí efusivamente. Bill me puso el anillo y se levantó para besarme. Cogió la copa para brindar por todos.

-Bueno... Nunca había hecho esto... Pero no sé si tengo que decir por mi, por Tom, por los dos... Así que voy a brindar por lo que más me apetece ahora mismo, que es por Tom.

-Por Tom -dijeron todos. Levanté la copa yo también sin decir nada, algo abrumado y muy feliz. Tomé un trago y sonreí. Seguimos entre bromas y Bill me ayudó a llegar a la habitación. Cuando nos tumbamos ahí, me aferré a él agradeciendo que al fin podía dormir abrazado a él. Me puse algo serio, necesitaba saber una cosa.

-Bill... ¿Qué va a pasar con... -me callé sin saber si decirlo o no.

-¿Con tu hijo? ¿O con su madre? -me dijo algo mosqueado.

-Con mi hijo... La madre... No me importa, pero tampoco quiero que pague por algo que tampoco es su culpa realmente... -dije echándole valor. Frunció el ceño. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre algo, y me entró miedo de que ese algo fuera si hacerme algo o no.

-Está aislada, pero atendida constantemente por el médico. Cuida todos los días la salud de la madre y la del bebé para que esté sano... -me respondió. Miré a sus manos y tenía los puños apretados.

-Yo te juro que no es nada y que no me importa. Solo no quiero cargar con la muerte de nadie en mi conciencia... De nadie más -dije recordando cuando confesé... Bajé la mirada con culpa y agobio.

-La voy a soltar... -dijo al fin soltando sus puños. Parecía calmado. Me atreví a mirarle. Se levantó de la cama y salió. Al rato, apareció con la madre del bebé cogiéndola con algo de fuerza del brazo. Ella parecía tener mucho miedo.

-Siéntate, puta, y no se te ocurra tocar a Tom -la llevó hasta una silla al lado de la cama y ella se sentó- Tom -me miró a mi- ¿Quieres quedarte tú el niño o que se lo quede ella?

-Yo quiero quedarme con él, pero... No me parece bien separar a un niño de su madre... -admití.

-Ella no va a poder cuidarlo. Si tiene el hijo, el hijo nacerá esclavo. Si te lo quedas tú, no lo será.

-Quédatelo -dijo ella- Yo... Solo pido verle... Quiero que viva bien -Bill me miró, como esperando una respuesta.

-Yo... No puedo decidir esto.

-Si lo decido yo, será peor -dijo Bill.

-Pues ya lo decido yo. Quédatelo -dijo ella- Lo que sea por él o por ella... Quiero que viva como mejor pueda, aún a costa de mi felicidad o de mi vida.

-Bien... Hasta que nazca vas a tener la habitación más cómoda que hay en el palacio, vas a tener todas las atenciones y todo lo que necesites. En cuanto nazca, volverás a tus obligaciones, y solo las detendrás para darle el pecho al niño -dijo Bill tajante. Supongo que viniendo de él, esto era un acto de mucha generosidad... Aunque sabía que no había ninguna solución que me pudiera contentar.

-Gracias, amo -dijo ella secándose una lágrima. Bill la volvió a coger del brazo y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando volvió se tumbó conmigo. Parecía contrariado.

-Bill -susurré asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? -me dijo controlando su tono.

-Lo siento mucho... No puedo hacer lo que sé que quieres que haga porque no me deja mi conciencia... Pero de verdad que a mi ella me da igual.

-Olvídalo... -respondió y me abrazó.- Anda, duerme. No estás para tantas emociones -asentí. Agradecí estar tan cansado, porque así pude dormirme sin agobiarme.

  
  
**POV Bill**

Me fui por la mañana al baño y me encontré con Georg.

-Bill... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -pregunté.

-¿Cual?

-Quiero pedirle yo también matrimonio a Gustav, pero para eso necesito poder comprarle un anillo... Y no tengo dinero para comprarlo. ¿A ti te importatía dejarme algo? -me pidió algo dudoso.

-Ven conmigo -le dije. Me dirigí a mi despacho y abrí la caja fuerte. Le di dinero suficiente como para vaciar la joyería- Cómprale todo lo que creas que le va a gustar -le dije.

-Gracias -me tendió la mano y se la di.

-Supongo que ahora que nos vamos a casar los dos con el mejor amigo del otro, tendremos que llevarnos bien, ¿no? -dije yo.

-Al final me has acabado cayendo bien.

-Y tú a mi -le respondí- Y hala, tira a comprar el anillo -le di un puñetazo flojo en el hombro y salí a dormir un rato más. Me tumbé al lado de Tom y dormí un rato más. Le noté levantarse y abrí los ojos- Buenos días.

-Buenos días -le sonó el estómago de hambre- ¿Desayunamos? -pregunté y asintió. Al rato vinieron estos. Iban muy contantos. Me fijé en la mano de Gustav y vi el anillo.- Enhorabuena, tortolos. -Gustav se rió.

-¿Ya lo sabes? -asentí.

-Yo no -dijo Tom- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que nos casamos -le dijo Georg. Tom se levantó como pudo y les abrazó a los dos.

-He pensado en hacer juntas las dos bodas -dijo Gustav. A todos nos pareció bien. Estuvimos los cuatro meses siguientes preparando la boda. Poco nos podíamos imaginar el desenlace de nuestra historia.


	11. 11. Eternidad

** POV Bill **

Llegó el día de la boda y estaba más nervioso de lo que quería admitir. Los cuatro meses, a pesar del agobio de las preparaciones, pude sentirme por primera vez vivo. Tom parecía que ya no me tenía miedo, y volvía a mostrar los cojones que tenía. Todo iba bien... Supongo que demasiado bien para lo que siempre había sido mi vida hasta ahora. Llegó el día de la boda. Habíamos decidido llegar Gustav y yo al altar y que Tom y Georg nos esperaran. Fue una boda en la plaza delante de todo el mundo. Todo lleno de bancos y decorado con rosas rojas. Llegamos al altar y les dimos la mano cada uno a nuestro, por poco rato, novio.

Me quedé mirando a Tom sonriendo tanto que hasta me dolía la cara. Ni siquiera me enteré de lo que estaba diciendo el hombre ese, solo le miraba totalmente embobado, como si fuera un niño.  
  


** POV Tom **

Todo este tiempo... Había sido simplemente un sueño. Y, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía una cosa muy clara, iba a estar con él hasta que la muerte nos separara... Y lo que fuera que hubiera después, también iba a estar con él. Nada iba a separarnos jamás...

Esperábamos Georg y yo a que vinieran al altar y nos dimos un gran abrazo. Creo que las palabras sobraban, no nos podíamos decir nada que no nos hubiéramos dicho ya.

-Eres la única familia que he tenido durante años... Más que mi primo, eres mi hermano.

-Lo mismo digo... Te quiero, tío.

-Y yo -sonreí.

-¿Estás nervioso? -preguntó y asentí.

-¿Tú? -asintió también. Creo que se me paró el alma cuando vi a Bill empezar a recorrer el camino al altar.  
  


** POV Gustav **

Estaba hasta temblando. Antes de salir, hablé con Bill.

-Hermano... -le puse la mano en el hombro- Quiero darte las gracias por todo. Te quiero muchísimo -le dije sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero teniendo la necesidad de decirle todo lo que le diría si no pudiera volver a hablar con él.

-¿Qué puedo decir? -suspiró- Sabes que no me gusta decir moñadas ni nada de eso... Pero... Gracias por estar siempre aquí. Joder, debería casarme con Tom y contigo -nos reímos los dos de mi broma.- Felicidades... Te quiero y me alegro de que seas feliz.  
  


**POV Georg**

A pesar de lo muy feliz que estaba, estaba muy preocupado. Me había enterado de que estaba surgiendo una revolución. Bill estaba volviéndose loco por intentar pararla, pero lo cierto es que no sabía nada ni él ni yo. No le habíamos contado nada a Tom por no preocuparlo, pero los demás llevábamos una pistola en todo momento, por si acaso. Pero hoy dejé todas las preocupaciones de lado al ver desde el altar a Gustav acercarse a mi. Si el mundo acababa en este momento... Moriría feliz. Cuando llegó y me dio la mano, me perdí en sus ojos... Solo quería besarle ya.  
  
  


** POV Bill **

De un momento a otro, llegó el momento.

-Bill, ¿quieres recibir a Tom como legítimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarle y respetarle, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero -dije mirando a Tom a los ojos sonriendo mientras él me ponía el anillo.

-Tom, ¿quieres recibir a Bill como legítimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarle y respetarle, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero -dijo él sin ser capaz, al igual que yo, de quitar la sonrisa. Le puse el anillo. Entonces pasó a hacerles la pregunta a los Gs. Los dos dieron el "Sí, quiero" de la misma manera que lo dimos nosotros. Entonces el hombre dijo.

-Os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Podéis besaros -no necesité oír más y me lancé a los labios de Tom sin querer separarme de él. Solo nos separamos cuando necesitamos los dos volver a respirar.

Vi que los chicos estaban igual de contentos que nosotros.

Fuimos al banquete. Mucha gente pasó y nos dejó una rosa. Lo cierto es que me sudaban la polla las rosas del todo, pero Tom parecía agradecer el detalle. Comimos nosotros y comieron todos abundantemente. Pronto, llegó la hora de cortar la tarta. Salieron dos grandes tartas y los Gs cortaron una y Tom y yo cortamos la otra. Al acabar todos de comer, los esclavos recogieron rápidamente las mesas y sacaron champagne y bebidas para todos. Los Gs y nosotros fuimos a abrir el baile.  
  


** POV Georg **

Saqué a Gustav a bailar y le agarré de la cintura con mimo y cariño. Le besé con mimo.

-Te amo con toda mi alma, más que a mi vida entera -le dije.

-Y yo a ti, amor... -le acaricié el pelo y le volví a besar mientras bailábamos el vals.  
  


** POV Bill **

Estaba bailando con Tom disfrutando de mi momento con él...

Cuando acabó la música, fuimos a brindar. Cogimos una copa de champagne y dije en alto:

-Por Tom, la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo, por Georg, mi cuñado doblemente y... Aunque nos ha costado llevarnos bien, mi amigo. Y por último pero no por ello menos importante, por Gustav, mi hermano, mi familia... Lo sois todo para mi -alzamos nuestras copas y bebimos...

Pero todo eso acabó muy rápido.

En seguida esclavos, guardias y civiles nos rodearon apuntándonos con armas. Uno de los soldados habló.

-Pensábamos que eras bueno, que eras de los nuestros y que respetabas al pueblo... Pero no eres más que un dictador hijo de puta. Todo nos quedó bien claro cuando mataste a Pedro por defenderte... Ahora vas a pagar por todo. Te vamos a torturar hasta la muerte y te vamos a dejar sin nada. A ti y a los tuyos.

-Pero especialmente a Tom y a Georg -dijo un esclavo- Sois unos traidores... Confesasteis y acabaron todos vuestros compañeros, que confiaron en vosotros, muertos o esclavizados y humillados... Hijos de la gran puta, si pensáis que os torturaron mucho, vais a saber lo que es sufrir de verdad.

-Tom -dije yo y todos me miraron. Vi el miedo en los ojos de Tom. Y supe que tenía que hacer una cosa. Los Gs se llevaron las manos a las pistolas- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

-Claro que lo sé -sollozó- Yo a ti también...

-Gustav... Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Georg.

-Tom... Espero que puedas perdonarme. Has de saber que lo hago porque te amo -saqué corriendo la pistola y le disparé a la cabeza haciendo que cayera muerto en ese mismo instante ante las atónitas miradas de todos.

Casi a la vez, Georg y Gustav se suicidaron y cayeron al suelo de la misma manera. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con mi vida, me redujeron para evitarlo.

-¿De verdad creías que te ibas a librar, maldito bastardo? -me reí en su cara, aunque por dentro, el dolor me mataba por las tres únicas muertes que me podían dejar vacío y realmente solo.

-Con que se hayan librado ellos, me basta.

-Pues ahora vas a sufrir por los cuatro.

-Valdrá la pena. -les miré con odio y me llevaron a las mazmorras. Supongo que era un final justo. El torturador torturado. El asesino asesinado...

Me dejaron ahí solo horas, sabía muy bien lo que pretendían hacer. Querían desesperarme, hacerme tener miedo. Pero no sabían que ya nada me daba miedo. Acababa de matar a mi marido... Había sido para que no sufriera, sí. E iba a morir de todos modos... Pero era mi marido y lo acababa de matar. Eso era caer bajo hasta yo... Pensé también en Georg y Gustav. Su muerte también me dolía. Y ahora que sabía que todo esto había sido por mi culpa y solo por mi culpa por haber matado a aquel capullo... No les iba a dar el placer de mostrarme débil.

La agonía se alargó semanas. Al menos, pagué por todo lo que le hice a Tom en vida. Porque me lo merecía. Me hicieron lo mismo que le había hecho a Tom, y peor. Al final me desangré porque me amputaron la pierna con una motosierra. Y morí...

Abrí los ojos confundido. Juraría que había muerto... Todo estaba oscuro y había una luz cegadora al fondo. No me dolía nada. Estaba bien. Y sentía paz... Tenía que estar muerto. No había otra explicación.

Oí una risita y me giré para mirar de dónde provenía. Era Tom sonriéndome ampliamente.

-Me has hecho esperar muchos días, amor -me ayudó a incorporarme.

-¿Dónde estamos? -se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Una vez que cruzas esa luz no puedes volver. Supongo que esto es el más allá.

-¿Y llevas todo este tiempo aquí solo?

-Estaban conmigo Georg y Gustav, pero le pedí a Georg que fuera a ver a mi madre y le diera un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte.

-Lo siento mucho... Siento habernos metido en este lío, siento haberte matado y siento haberte hecho esperar.

-Te perdono por todo -me besó- Ahora solo tienes que pensar en que estaremos juntos para siempre. -me dio la mano- Vamos...

Y caminamos juntos hasta la eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
